Going Through the Motions
by sammygirl1963
Summary: Sequel to Flick of the Switch. They all thought Sammy was getting better, how could they have been so wrong? Hurt/Sick/Limp Sam/ Angsty John and Dean
1. Chapter 1

**Going Through the Motions**

**Summary: **Sequel to _**Flick of the Switch**_. They thought Sammy was getting better, how could they have been so wrong?

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own them. I only wish I did! Making no profit either here folks.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John glanced into the rearview mirror to see his youngest leaning against the door with his eyes closed and his casted leg propped up on a pillow in the back seat. Sammy had been asleep for about an hour now as they traveled down Interstate 25 in Pueblo Colorado and John couldn't be more happy, he knew how exhausted the kid was even if he didn't want to admit it. How could he not be with everything that had happened at the Hunters Clinic. As Sammy slept though, he could see the pain lines on his baby's face and knew he needed to find a place to stop as soon as possible. Sammy needed to sleep in a bed where he would be stretch out and be more comfortable instead of cramped up inside the car. Finally spotting a sign for a Comfort Inn, he pulled off at the required exit and into the motel parking lot. It was a little more pricey than what they were used to, but John Connor would be picking up the tab for them this time.

As he pulled up to the reception area, he left the Impala running with both boys asleep as he went inside to check them in. He walked up to the reception desk where a svelte young lady stood behind the desk. She was a pretty young thing with model perfect measurements. _"Dean would have made a move on her in a heartbeat" _he thought as he said "I'd like a room for the night please."

'Yes sir, will that be a single or a double" the blond headed girl asked as she started punching something into the computer.

"I'll need a double since it is me and my sons, something with a roll away bed also if you've got it" John mentioned knowing they would need the extra bed. If not, him and Dean would just have to bunk together since Sammy would need a bed to himself to make sure he got enough rest.

"That won't be a problem sir" the receptionist replied as she asked "Cash or credit" She quickly typed the information into the computer and then scanned the card. After she had finished the transaction, she handed the credit card back with two key cards to room number 110. "I hope you'll enjoy your stay with us Mr. Connor. There will be a Continental Breakfast served from six until nine in the morning if you'd like to join us."

'Thanks, that would be nice" John said as he placed the credit card back into his worn leather wallet and walked outside. As he climbed back into the car, he saw Dean looking over at him with weary eyes. "I decided to get us a room for the night, you boys need something more comfortable to sleep in than just the car."

"Hey don't be putting my girl down, she always there for us in a picnh" Dean said as he patted the dash before turning his head to check on Sammy who was still asleep. Sammy still looked a little pale to him and he wondered if they had done the wrong thing in leaving Donovan's place where Sammy was within arms reach of medical attention if needed.

Once John had parked the sleek black muscle car and turned off the engine, he tossed a room key card over to Dean. "Go open the door and turn down the covers on one of the beds while I help get your brother inside." John watched Dean walk over and open the motel room door before slowly opening the back door of the car. He reached a hand in to brace Sammy to keep him from falling out before opening the door completely since Sammy had been leaning against it in his sleep.

"Time to wake up kiddo" John said a he gently nudged Sammy on the shoulder. All he got was a groggy _"huh" _before Sam shifted on the seat and became comfortable once again without ever totally awakening. "Okay kiddo, looks like I'm carrying you in" John said as he reached in and placed a hand under Sammy's knees and behind his back before pulling him gently out of the car. He grunted with exertion as he stood up and started towards the room, the kid was actually heavier than he looked.

Upon entering the room, he saw that Dean had the blankets pulled back on the bed furthest from the door which didn't surprise him at all. He or Dean had always taken the bed closest to the door to be the first line of defense if anyone or anything ever tried breaking into the room. He tenderly placed Sammy on the bed and then bent down to untie his shoes and pull them off while Dean salted the doors and the windows. Knowing that Sammy wouldn't be comfortable sleeping in his jeans, John reached up and unsnapped them and then gingerly pulled them off being careful with the casted area of his leg. "I'm sure glad you're asleep tiger since you threatened to kill me slowly and painfully the last time I tried to do this" John smirked remembering how mad Sammy had gotten when he tried to help him at the clinic. After placing the blankets over Sammy and then tucking him in, John went out to the car to get their things. Upon returning to the room, he saw that Dean has also removed his jeans and was now soundly sleeping in the bed next to Sammy's. "Damn, guess that means I get the roll away bed tonight" John muttered as he quietly pulled out a clean tee shirt and boxers. He really needed a shower.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Early the next morning, John was awakened to the sounds of the shower running and Dean's voice singing. Glancing at the clock he saw that it was only six thirty in the morning. "Damn boy, couldn't you have waited another hour or two to grace us with your talents" he whispered as he looked over to see Sammy still asleep which concerned him a little since Sammy was usually the first one awake. He pushed the puke colored green blanket off of him and then walked over to his youngest son's bedside as the words _"Back in black, I hit the sack, It's been too long, I'm glad to be back"_ could be heard coming from the shower. Placing his palm on Sammy's forehead, he thought he felt a little warm but it could be just from the way he was snuggled into the blankets. Needing to know if Sam was getting sick or not, he reached over to the first aid kit that he had placed on the dresser the night before. Opening the lid, he pulled out the expensive ear thermometer he had _appropriated_ from a hospital earlier in the year. He turned the instrument on with one hand while he placed the other hand on Sammy's head to hold it still. He placed the tip of the instrument into Sam's ear and immediately felt his youngest try to shift his head away from the offending object. " Shhh, it's alright Sammy, be still, I'm just trying to see if you have a fever" he said.

"Dad, is Sammy okay?" Dean asked with a concerned look as he picked that moment to come out of the shower with a large white towel wrapped around his waist as water dripped from his hair.

"Yeah, I think so son. He just felt a little warm to me" John said as he took the thermometer from Sam's ear and checked the readout. "He's got a slight temperature of 99.5, nothing to be too concerned about."

"S'good" Dean said as he pulled a clean pair of jeans and boxers from his duffle while his stomach rumbled. He pulled them on quickly and then put on his shoes. " I'm starving, I'm gonna go out and pick up some breakfast since Sammy's still asleep, you want anything in particular?" he asked his dad as he grabbed his black leather jacket and shrugged it on.

"Yeah, pick me up a couple of sausage biscuits and get something for your brother too. He'll need something to eat when he takes his meds." John replied as he tossed Dean a twenty dollar bill from his wallet.

"Sure thing Dad" Dean replied as he brushed his hand through Sammy's bangs before pocketing the money and walking out the door. At least he didn't have to worry about anything happening to Sammy while he was gone since his dad was there.

Dean had only been gone for a few minutes when John noticed that Sammy was finally beginning to stir. He pulled a chair up beside his bed and watched as his youngest son slowly opened his beautifully expressive blue-green eyes. "Hey kiddo, how are you doing?" John inquired as he ran his fingers through Sammy's sleep mussed hair.

"M'fine" Sam said through a yawn as he pushed himself up to a sitting position. He felt a little tickle in the back of his throat but it was nothing to worry his dad about. No way was he chancing his dad going full mother hen mode on him again after what had happened at the clinic.

"That's good, glad to hear it. I need to change that bandage on your shoulder so how about leaning back against the headboard for me tiger" John said as he pulled out some fresh bandages and the antibiotic ointment that Donovan had given to him before leaving the clinic yesterday.

Sammy rolled his eyes at the moniker given to him when he was just a toddler. He was a grown man now but you would never know it by the way his dad, Dean, and the others referred to him using the childish nickname. He shivered a little when he felt his dad's cold hands touch his warm skin and then winced as the tape and old bandage was pulled gently away from his shoulder.

"Sorry kiddo" John stated hating that he had caused Sammy pain. The kid had already been through enough pain to last him a lifetime over the past few weeks with the way that bastard Ahriman had tortured him through his visions. As he pulled the bandage back, John noticed the pinkened skin and a few small pimpl3e like bumps around the knife wound area. He gently cleaned the area around the stitches and then applied some antibiotic ointment before bandaging it up again. "The wound is still a little tender, but it should heal up in time" John said as he taped the new bandage down.

"Thanks Dad" Sam said as he tossed off the blankets and shifted his feet to the floor hating the way the cumbersome cast felt on his leg. "Wait a minute, where are my jeans?" Sam asked as he noticed his bare legs. He couldn't remember getting into the room last night much less taking his jeans off.

"Uh, Dean pulled them off last night after we put you in the bed so you could rest more comfortably" John lied not wanting to incur Sammy's wrath at having undressed him again.

"Oh" Sam replied as his cheeks tinged with embarrassment at having been carried into the room last night and then undressed by his big brother. How could he have been so out of it not to realize that he had actually been carried?

"Why don't you go into the bathroom and get yourself cleaned up, Dean will be back soon with breakfast" John said as he noticed how uncomfortable Sammy was about not getting into the room himself last night.

"Kay" Sam replied as he pulled some clean clothing from his duffle bag. He couldn't chance taking a shower with the cast on his leg, but a bath sure would feel good since his body was beginning to ache a little. As he started running the water into the tub, he gave off a small cough trying to clear the tickle in his throat so that his dad wouldn't hear him. The last thing he needed was his dad or Dean acting like a mother hen around him again. As the saying goes, what they didn't know couldn't hurt them.

**TBC **


	2. Chapter 2

**Going Through the Motions Ch. 2**

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own them. I only wish I did! Making no profit either here folks.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

_As Sam started running the water into the tub, he gave off a small cough trying to clear the tickle in his throat so that his dad wouldn't hear him. The last thing he needed was his dad or Dean acting like a mother hen around him again. As the saying goes, what they didn't know couldn't hurt them._

As Sam relaxed in the tub, he could feel the aches and pains starting to recede from his taut body. The hot water was doing wonders for his tense muscles, and the steam seemed to be helping his throat some too. _"I guess I just have a slight cold" _he thought as he began to lather soap over his long legs being careful not to get his cast wet. He wished he could sit in the luxurious hot water forever, but it would soon turn cold forcing him to climb out. As he ran the wash cloth over his muscular chest, he gasped from the pain that suddenly radiated near the shoulder wound. "Damn, I'll have to be more careful" he muttered not wanting to feel that stabbing pain again. He was just finishing up as he heard someone pounding on the door.

"Hurry up and get your ass out of there princess, it's time to eat" Dean hollered through the door with a smirk on his face. Sammy hated it when he called him that, but what ordinary male would spend as much time primping in the bathroom as his baby brother. He knew women who didn't take as much time taking a bath as Sammy did.

"Shut up jerk" Sam hollered as he pushed himself up and climbed out of the tub with the water cascading down his lean body. He toweled himself off quickly and then began to dress. He put on a pair of clean boxers and jeans and was about too pull on his blue tee shirt when he noticed a slight rash on his chest and arms. "Huh, guess I'm a little allergic to whatever kind of soap I used" he said to nobody but himself as he gently pulled the tee shirt over his wounded shoulder.

He had just started brushing his teeth when he heard Dean beating on the door once again as he hollered "You better get moving Samantha, you're breakfast is getting cold." Sam just rolled his eyes as he spit out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth. Dean could be really irritating at times. He opened the door to see his dad and Dean sitting at the table already munching down on their breakfast.

"It's about time you finished up in there kiddo, Dean said through a mouthful of food.

"Eww Dean, don't talk with your mouthful, that's just nasty" Sam said as he sat down in the last empty chair. He reached into the bag and pulled out a sausage and egg burrito and a hash brown as Dean handed him the last cup of hot coffee. As he bit into the first mouth full, he saw his dad give him an odd look. "What, did I slobber some of it on me?" he asked with a laugh as he picked up a napkin to wipe his mouth.

John ignored the question as he reached out and took hold of Sam's arm to get a better look at it. "How long have you had this rash Sammy?"

"Oh that, I just saw it as I was getting dressed. I think I'm allergic to whatever soap they're using here" Sam replied as he took another bite of his burrito not concerned in the least.

"Maybe we should get that looked at by a doctor" Dean said as a look of worry crossed his face. "I mean, we shouldn't take any chances that it could be something worse."

"I told you it's just an allergy Dean, leave it alone" Sam said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Jeez, don't get your panties in a wad kid. I'm just worried about you."

"I'm sorry Dean, I shouldn't have snapped at you but I don't need to see a doctor. Can't we just finish breakfast please?" Sam said.

"Sure kiddo" John said as he reached out and ruffled Sam's hair while giving Dean a warning glare not to push it. He couldn't blame Sammy for being irritated at the thought of seeing a doctor again after he had just gotten out of the hospital only yesterday.

"So what are we going to do today?" Dean asked to change the subject since Sam was in a pissy mood.

""Well first we need to go pick up my truck and then we're gonna head out towards Bobby's place for a week or so" John informed his boys.

"Why, does Bobby need our help on a hunt or something?" Sam questioned as he finished his breakfast.

"Not exactly" John replied quietly as he swigged down a cup of coffee.

"What does that mean? Sam asked suspiciously as he glared at his dad.

"It means that you are going to rest and recuperate at Bobby's place while Dean and I help him out with an angry spirit in a neighboring town" John replied as he braced himself for the explosion he knew was about to happen since Sammy had been blessed with his temper.

"Oh hell no" Sam roared out in anger. "You are not leaving me behind like some damned baby who can't take care of himself.

"Well you're my baby, and I said your not going. You heard Donovan yesterday, he said you need to take it easy for a little while and that's just what your going to do whether you like it or not" John said holding his temper in check.

"Damn it Dad, I can take it easy by watching your backs while you dig the grave. It will go much quicker if there is three of you digging." Sam seethed as he flexed his hands in anger.

"You heard the man Sammy, besides you're not ready to hunt again yet" Dean interrupted as his dad and brother faced off. He saw that their dad was getting angrier by the minute and knew he needed to intervene before he and Sam had a major blowout. "I know you want to help bro, but you're not healthy enough yet. Just give it some time."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm fine Dean. It's just a simple salt and burn" Sam pleaded trying to get them to relent to him going on the hunt.

"Yeah right, when have we ever been on a simple salt and burn Sammy? You know as well as I do that things can go to hell in a hand basked pretty damn quick. You're not going and that's final" Dean replied.

"Yeah, well you ain't my dad" Sam retorted.

"No, but I am and I said you're not going" John stated as a matter of fact. He was going to do what was best for Sammy no matter how much it angered his youngest.

"Fine" Sam seethed before walking out of the motel room and slamming the door behind him. He had to get out of there before he lashed out and did something he would regret later. He just couldn't understand why hi dad and Dean always found it necessary to treat him like a baby.

"Dean, go…." John didn't even have to finish the sentence as he saw Dean grab his leather jacket off the chair while also grabbing Sammy's and heading out the door. It was a brisk cool morning and with Sam not totally healthy yet, he could catch a cold rather easily.

As Dean scanned the area, he finally saw Sammy sitting on a bench with his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. He took a deep breath to calm himself as he walked up to his baby brother and placed his jacket over his shoulders. "Sammy, I know you're hurting but you have to understand that we're only doing what we think is best for you. God Sammy, if you went with us on that hunt and got hurt, we would never be able to forgive ourselves. We love you too much to chance that kiddo."

"I understand that Dean, I do…it's just that I'm tired of being treated like an invalid" Sam said as he raised his head from his knees to look at his brother with weary eyes.

" I know you are kiddo, I know you are" Dean replied as he kneaded the muscles on the back of Sammy's neck. He hated seeing his brother upset.

"Come on tiger, let's go get our things packed and get out of here" Dean encouraged as he helped Sammy to his feet. "Just think geek boy, you'll be able to research through a lot of Bobby's old tomes while were away. Maybe you can even find something to help us with that yellow eyed son of a bitch."

"Yeah, maybe" Sam stated as he walked back to the motel room beside his brother. "But it still doesn't make me feel any better about the hunt."

"I didn't think it would dude" Dean snickered as he wrapped an arm around his baby brother's shoulder before giving him a noogie on his head.

"Deaaan stop" Sam said as he slapped his brother's hand away. "You're worse than a ten year old you know."

"Yeah, but you love me anyway!" Dean replied with a wink as he shoved Sammy on ahead. At least he had put a smile on Sammy's face even if it was just for a minute.

John looked up from his packing as he heard the squeaky motel room door open. He knew that Sammy was still upset, but at least he wasn't fuming anymore. Whatever Dean said to him must have worked. "I've already got your things packed, so let's hit the road" John said as he grabbed up his duffle bag and started for the door.

"Yeah, Okay Dad" Dean replied as he picked up his duffle and then reached down for Sammy's also.

"I can get it Dean, I'm not totally helpless ya know" Sam said as he shook his head in exasperation. Would his family ever quit treating him like a baby.

"Good, then you can carry mine too" Dean replied with a devilish smile on his face as he laid his bag at Sammy's feet and followed his dad out the door.

"Jerk" Sam called out to Dean's retreating back with a huge smile on his face. He picked up both bags and then scanned the room to make sure they weren't forgetting anything before walking out the door himself. He carried the bags over to the Impala and put them into the open trunk before climbing into the car himself. He knew it would take them a few hours to pick up their dad's truck and get to Bobby's. Maybe if he picked at his dad and Dean long enough, they would allow him to go on the hunt."

**TBC **_Still not much action, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Going Through the Motions Ch. 3**

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own them. I only wish I did! Making no profit either here folks.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Dean followed his dad's midnight black two door 1986 GMC Sierra Grande pick up truck down the highway, he glanced over at his brother who was now riding shotgun in the passenger seat beside him. Sammy hadn't spoken a word since he moved into the position and Dean figured he was most likely still brooding over the fact that he wasn't allowed to go with them on their next hunt. It kind of irritated him when Sam acted like this, but then he knew he would be pissed too if John had decided to leave him behind so he really couldn't blame the kid for being upset. He was about to try and initiate a conversation with Sammy once again when he saw him lift his hands towards his head and use his fingers to gently massage his temples.

"You okay there Sammy?" he questioned with an edge of concern in his voice wondering if Sam was about to have another one of his freaking visions.

"Yeah, M'fine" Sam answered with a wince as pain stabbed through his head.

"Are you sure dude? I mean, you're not about to have one of your vision's are ya?"

"No, I don't think so Dean. I think I'm just getting a migraine, I used to have trouble with them when I was at Stanford" Sam said as he leaned his aching head against the window. His head was beginning to throb so frigging bad that he was sure his head would explode like an overripe watermelon. "Arrgh" he motioned as he grasped a fist full of hair with both hands.

"Sammy?" Dean intoned with a shaky voice as his fears for his brother increased. He couldn't stand to see Sam in so much pain. It always tore him in two to see his baby brother hurting and to not be able to do anything about it.

"S-sick" Sam mumbled as one of his hands shot to his mouth and covered it. He felt his brother quickly pull over to the side of the road and he wrenched his door open just in time as he fell out on the side of the road to his knees with his cast thumping the road as he began to heave. Damn, he hated this part about throwing up. As he gagged, he suddenly felt one of Dean's hand rubbing his back in a circular motion as the other supported his forehead.

"M'sorry" he whispered as he began to heave once more before his stomach finally expelled the sausage and egg burrito he had eaten for breakfast earlier in the morning.

"Don't be kiddo" Dean soothed as he continued rubbing Sammy's back while he heaved some more. He looked up to see that their dad had pulled his truck over also and was jogging back towards them.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John was enjoying the peace and quiet of the drive towards Bobby's place without Dean blasting the radio in his ears. He treasured quiet time to himself once in a while though he would never say that to his boys. God knows he loved them with all his heart, but they could be exasperating sometimes with the way they liked to prank and argue with each other. He wondered how Dean was doing in the Impala with his moody baby brother. Sam had been somber most of the drive until they had gotten his truck and he knew Dean would try his best to change Sammy's mood now that they were alone in the car. He glanced into the rearview mirror to make sure that they were staying close behind him when he saw Dean suddenly swerve over to the side of the road and the passenger door opened. He quickly pulled over himself as he saw Sammy fall to his knees on the road and start heaving. "Shit, I knew he was getting sick" John swore as he flung his own door open and started jogging back to where his boys were.

"Dean?" John questioned as he finally made it to his boys.

"Migraine" Dean answered simply knowing that would explain everything to his dad as he felt Sam heaving under his hand once again. He winced in sympathy as Sam expelled another mouthful of whatever he had snacked on since breakfast. "Damn kid, you just never catch a break do you" he said in sympathy. He noticed his dad jogging back to his truck and wondered what he was up to until he saw him returning with his first aid kit. Dean felt Sam start to collapse as his arms gave way and he caught his baby brother and held him up by pulling him to his chest. "It's okay kiddo, I've got you"

"Help him into the car Dean and then get his jacket off" John ordered as he opened his first aid kit and pulled out exactly what he knew would help Sam. After Dean had removed Sam's jacket, John swabbed an area of his youngest child's rash covered arm with antiseptic and a cotton ball. "Sammy, I'm going to give you an injection of morphine to help with the pain son" John explained before sliding the needle into the glistening skin of Sam's arm. He heard Sam gasp softly as he depressed the plunger forcing the burning liquid into his baby's arm. He stood by and watched Sam for just a second to see the pain recede from his face and his eyes become droopy. Reaching into the car, he placed the seatbelt around Sam and secured him before ruffling his wavy brown hair. "Sleep well kiddo" he whispered before closing the door gently.

"Don't worry, I'll keep a close eye on him" Dean informed his dad as he noticed the look of concern that was still on John's face as he watched Sammy.

"I know you will son. Do you think you're up to driving straight through to Bobby's so that Sammy can sleep?"

"Yeah, S'not a problem" Dean replied with a smile on his face knowing how much it relaxed him to spend the day driving down the open highway listening to the sounds of the engine purring beneath his baby's hood as the wind whipped through his short hair. He would just have to keep the radio low this time so that he wouldn't wake Sammy.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As they pulled into Singer Salvage Yard later that afternoon, Sam was still firmly entrenched into a drug induced slumber. His head was now facing Dean as a line of drool slowly dribbled from the side of his mouth. Dean smiled at the sight as he picked up a napkin to wipe his brothers mouth before waking him up. It was times like this that reminded him of a four year old Sammy and his penchant for slobbering. Reaching over, he grasped Sam firmly on the shoulder and gave him a shake. "Hey dude, time to wake up."

"Huh" Sam said as he opened glassy and unfocused eyes to look at his brother. He was swaying gently in his seat as he blinked his eyes a few more times trying to distinguish which Dean was the real one.

"Were at Bobby's kiddo, you feel up to walking in?" Dean asked as he saw his dad open Sammy's door.

"Ye-yeah" Sammy answered as he spun around in his seat and placed his feet on the ground with his heard swirling. He felt his dad pull him up to his feet and then tried to take a few fumbling steps on his own. He felt his legs go rubbery on him and started a quick descent towards the ground before being caught by his dad.

"Whoa, easy there son" John stated as he placed his hands under Sammy's arms and hoisted him back up to his feet.

"Th-thanks D-Dad" Sam stated before collapsing completely into his dad's arms once again as his eyes rolled back into his head.

"Looks like you're not making it on your own this time son" John said as he placed an arm around Sammy's back and one under his knees as he lifted him up and started towards Bobby's house. Dean walked beside his dad as the climbed up the few stairs and entered the house through the open door where Bobby was waiting on them.

"What the hell?" Bobby questioned as John walked through the door with Sammy supported in his arms. He thought the youngest Winchester had been getting better when they left the clinic up in Minot.

""S'Okay Bobby, he's just doped up" Dean explained as his dad placed Sammy on the couch and then pulled his jacket and shoes off.

"Why the hell is he doped up?" Bobby asked as he rubbed a grizzled hand through his salt and pepper colored beard.

"He had a pretty bad migraine on the way here and before you ask, no it wasn't a vision. Dad gave him some morphine to help with the pain and he's been asleep or out of it ever since." Dean informed Bobby

As Bobby took a closer look at Sammy, he noticed he rash that covered his arms. He knelt down by the couch and grasped his arm to take a closer look. "How long has he had this rash?"

"The first time we noticed it was this morning. Sammy thinks it was from an allergy to the soap he used when taking a bath" John answered his old friend.

"This ain't no allergy ya damned idjits" Bobby said. "Otherwise it would be gone by now. If ya wanna know my opinion, I think the kid needs to see a doctor."

"Try telling him that" John responded tiredly. "The kid's just too stubborn for his own good.

"Ya ain't telling me nothing I don't already know" Bobby smirked before walking towards the kitchen. "Come on, I just finished cooking a pot of my world famous chili. You might as well join me for dinner while Sammy boy sleeps.

"Only if you've got some nice cold beer to go with it" Dean retorted knowing just how hot Bobby's four alarm chili was. He would need the beer to douse the fire in his stomach while he ate.

"It's in the fridge" Bobby stated as he opened the wooden door to the cupboard and pulled out three large ceramic bowls. He filled the bowls with chili and then placed them at the table as Dean got a nice cold beer for each of them. "It's a shame Sammy's asleep, I know how much the tiger loves my chili."

Dean snorted and choked on his beer after he heard the words Bobby had said. Sammy had complained to him in secret about how much he disliked the stuff since it gave him severe heartburn afterwards.

"Something wrong with you boy?" Bobby questioned as gave Dean a firm pat on the back to help him stop choking.

"No Sir, nothing at all" Dean replied as he wisely chose to keep his mouth shut instead of incurring Bobby's anger or Sammy's for that fact since he had sworn Dean to secrecy about Bobby's chili.

"Well then shut yer trap and get to eatin" Bobby growled at Dean before they suddenly heard the sounds of deep coughing coming from the living room.

All three hunters quickly pushed themselves away from the table and rushed to the living room as the coughing became worse to find Sammy rolled on his side with his knees pulled up to his chest as he struggled to breathe through an extremely harsh coughing spell. His face was becoming crimson in color as he tried but failed to draw in a deep breath.

**TBC** _**Just what is wrong with Sammy? A slightly sore throat, a rash, and now a major headache, what will happen next?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Going Through the Motions Ch. 4**

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own them. I only wish I did! Making no profit either here folks.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_All three hunters quickly pushed themselves away from the table and rushed to the living room as the coughing became worse to find Sammy rolled on his side with his knees pulled up to his chest as he struggled to breathe through an extremely harsh coughing spell. His face was becoming crimson in color as he tried but failed to draw in a deep breath._

John could see the panic that was building in Sam's glassy eyes as his youngest tried in vain to draw in a decent breath. Knowing that Sam would have a panic attack if things didn't change and soon, John pulled Sammy up into a sitting position and sat directly behind his son. He quickly wrapped his arms around Sammy's chest and pulled him in tight against him. Right away, he could hear the hitching breaths coming from Sammy's mouth and feel the tremors running through his body. In a soft relaxing tone he said "Calm down kiddo and breathe with me, that's it son slow and easy. Match your breathing to mine, take a deep breath in, now let it go." He remembered having to do this a few times when Sammy was younger and suffered from panic attacks, it was the only thing that seemed to work. Within moments, he could feel the steady rise and fall of Sam's chest and knew that his youngest was finally gaining control of his breathing once again.

Dean and Bobby watched nervously as John placed himself in back of Sammy and pulled him in close, both hoping that John's calm demeanor would soothe Sammy and help him to breathe properly once again. Dean knew how effective his dad had been working with a hyperventilating younger Sammy, but would his twenty two year old brother still respond to their dad's tranquil tones. He didn't have long to wonder as he watched the terror receding from Sammy's face as he was able to draw in his first decent breath since the coughing spell had begun. Dean felt the tension flowing from his body as he watched Sammy relaxing back into their father's hold. "Way to go dad" he whispered as he walked over towards his brother and father. Kneeling down on the floor in front of them, he reached out and smoothed Sammy's sweat soaked bangs away from his face. "How you feeling dude?" he asked as he placed a hand on Sammy's chest to comfort his brother, but also to comfort himself.

"M'Okay n-now" Sam stated with a slight tremor in his voice as he weakly coughed once again. He reached up an unsteady hand and brushed it across his mouth as he tried to pull himself together once again. God, he hated looking weak in front of his family and Bobby right now. How was he ever going to convince them to allow him to go on the hunt after the coughing spell and panic attack he had just had.

"Yeah, well you scared the crap out of us boy" Bobby informed Sam as he pulled his ball cap off and rubbed a work calloused hand through his shaggy hair. "What the hell just happened?"

"Sorry about that" Sam replied sheepishly suddenly realizing he was still held within his father's arms. Instead of pushing away though, he leaned back and took comfort in the feeling of being embraced in his dad's arms, a place he hadn't been in forever. "A lot of mucus must have built up in my throat while I was sleeping. I guess I kind of inhaled it when I woke up and it started choking me. I didn't mean to scare you guys." He felt a slight shift behind him and then felt his dad's fingers caressing his neck.

"Don't worry about it tiger, we're just glad your okay now" John said as he massaged Sammy's neck to loosen the tense muscles there that had popped up during the coughing spell. He relished the feeling of being able to console his baby boy after all of the fights and arguments they had had in the recent past. It had been too long since Sammy willingly accepted comfort from him like this. After a few minutes, John could hear Sam's breathing even out and knew that his youngest had once again fallen asleep. He continued his ministrations a few moments longer before gently easing himself out from under Sammy and leaning him back against the couch once more. "Sleep well kiddo, it will help you to feel better."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Later that evening, Sam awoke to the sounds of hushed voices coming from the kitchen. He could hear Dean and the others discussing the hunt and refused to be left out of the conversation, because he was damned well going whether they liked it or not. He slowly pushed himself up from the couch and then took a few tentative steps toward the kitchen. He gasped inaudibly as he felt sudden pain in the joints of his knees and hips. _"What the hell" _he wondered as he took a few deep breaths before moving on. _"Guess my legs stiffened up on me from sleeping on such a small couch_." As he approached the kitchen, he masked the pain he was feeling and strode confidently over towards the table like nothing had ever happened. "So when do we leave to go on the hunt?"

"John and the others looked up as they heard footsteps approaching from the living room. They smiled as they saw their youngest had finally awakened and was feeling strong enough to join them in the kitchen. Their smiles faltered immediately though when they heard Sammy ask about the hunt.

"Hold it right there Sammy. There is no way in hell you are going on this hunt after everything you've been through, most especially with what just happened a few hours ago." Dean informed his baby brother. He was standing firm in their earlier decision that Sammy wasn't yet well enough to participate in a hunt.

"You're brother's right Sam. You need to give your body some time to heal and regain its strength before you even start thinking about going on another hunt." Bobby said hoping to get through to the youngest Winchester. He loved both of those boys like his own and he couldn't stomach the thought of Sam hunting in the state he was in now. Seeing that Sam was about to argue with him, he raised his hand with the palm facing out. "Save it kid, I don't care how upset you are or how pissed you get with me. I agree with you're dad and Dean and you are going to stay here if I have to hogtie you to the bed."

Sam glared at Bobby with malice in his eyes. He had hoped the older hunter would support his decision instead of agreeing with his dad and Dean. Why the hell did everybody think they had to treat him like a friggin baby? Finally having had enough of their mother hen attitudes, he looked each one in the eye and then said "You can't stop me from hunting, none of you. As soon as you guys leave, I'll hot wire a damned car if I have to and follow you."

""That's enough Sammy" John retorted with a hint of anger in his voice. "We're just trying to what's best for you, and if you keep up with the attitude, you're not going to like the consequences very well."

Sam stared at his dad in total disbelief, shock evident on his face. _Surely he doesn't mean what I think he means with that statement, I'm twenty two years old for cripes sake. _"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked indignantly.

"It means that you're not going and that's my final word on the matter son so take it any way you like." John felt bad as he watched a hurt and then defeated look cross Sammy's face before he turned around and shuffled up the stairs. It hurt him knowing he had been the one to put that look there. "Why does he always have to be so damn stubborn?" John mumbled not realizing he had said the words out loud.

"Because he's a chip off the old block and he takes after you dad" Dean replied honestly. Sam was too much like John and it often led to clashes between the two.

"Yeah, I guess you're right there" John snorted as he pushed himself away from the table. He didn't feel much like discussing the hunt anymore. "I'm going to get some sleep, be up and ready to go at five in the morning" he told the others as he climbed the stairs to go to the room he always slept in when staying at Bobby's. As he walked past the door to the boys room, he could hear Sammy moving around inside. He contemplated going inside and talking to his youngest. He really needed to clear the air between them, but he knew better than trying to talk with him while Sammy was in such a foul mood. Their talk would just have to wait.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Sam had stayed in bed the next morning pretending to sleep until he heard the sound of the Impala driving off. From what he had overheard the night before, he knew the hunt would be taking place over in Kingsley which was just a few counties away. All he would need to do was hotwire the old two door Thunderbird sitting out in Bobby's salvage yard and drive it to Kingsley since his bag was already packed. From there, the Impala should be pretty easy to spot and he could provide back up just in case he was needed. He quickly climbed from his bed and pulled on some jeans and a blue hoodie. He winced from the stiffness in his joints once again before walking down the steps. He put on his jacket and was about to open the door when he was suddenly startled by a loud voice.

"Where the hell do you think you're going at this time of morning?" John asked as he reached out to turn on the lamp beside him. He had called Joshua the night before to help Dean and Bobby out on the hunt because he just didn't feel right about leaving Sammy behind with bad feelings between the two of them, especially after having almost lost him just a few weeks ago.

"Da-Dad, what are you doing here? I th-thought you…"

"You thought I went on the hunt" John interrupted as he motioned for Sammy to sit down on the couch. He waited for Sammy to be seated before saying "I just didn't feel right about leaving with the way things were between us last night and I guess it's a good thing seeing as how you decided to follow through with the threat you gave."

"Dad, I'm sorry. I just so tired of being babied all the time and treated like an invalid. What if something happened on the hunt and I wasn't there to back you up? I could never forgive myself if something happened to you or Dean and I wasn't there to stop it. Please understand that I need to…" Sam broke off as another harsh bout of coughing stole his breath away.

John quickly rose from the chair he was sitting on and sat down beside Sammy on the couch. He placed a hand on Sammy's back and began to rub it in soothing circles to help calm his child. As he rubbed Sam's back, he could see a slight sheen of perspiration upon his face which immediately worried him since it was relatively cool inside Bobby's house. He reached up and placed a palm on Sam's forehead and could feel the warmth coming off of it. "Looks like you've got a fever kiddo" he said as started pulling Sam's jacket off. Hell would freeze over before he allowed his youngest to go out that door now.

Sam finally admitted defeat as he allowed his dad to lead him up to his room once again. His body ached all over and his throat was beginning to feel like it was on fire. Maybe going on the hunt wasn't such a good idea after all.

**TBC **


	5. Chapter 5

**Going Through the Motions Ch. 5**

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own them. I only wish I did! Making no profit either here folks.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously**_**: **__Sam finally admitted defeat as he allowed his dad to lead him up to his room once again. His body ached all over and his throat was beginning to feel like it was on fire. Maybe going on the hunt wasn't such a good idea after all._

John was sitting at Bobby's kitchen table reading the morning newspaper while drinking a steaming cup of coffee when he heard the sound of hoarse coughing coming from upstairs signifying that Sammy was now awake. Putting down the paper he had been scanning for hunts, he stood up to go check on his youngest. As he entered the room, he immediately became alarmed at the condition his baby boy was in. From where he stood, he could see that Sammy was violently shivering even though he was curled up into a fetal position and swathed in blankets. John rushed over to his son and placed a palm on his glistening forehead. "Son of a bitch, you're burning up kiddo" he stated before rushing to the bathroom to get Bobby's first aid kit. He couldn't believe just how quickly Sam had went down hill since he was just becoming feverish only four short hours ago.

Returning to Sammy's bedside, John gently shook him on the shoulder to wake him up. "Sammy, Sammy I need you to wake up for me son" John said as he watched Sam's eyelids fluttering. "Come on tiger, open those expressive blue-green eyes for me" he continued to prod until Sam was finally looking at him with a questioning look on his face.

"Dad what…Dad, I don't feel so g-good" Sam voiced as his teeth chattered and his body shook.

"Yeah, I can see that tiger. I need you to open your mouth for me so I can take your temperature." John said as he took the digital thermometer out of its case and placed it under Sam's tongue to wait for the beep. A few moments later, he was concerned to see a reading of 104.1 on the display. Knowing that he had to get his temperature down quickly, John ran to the bathroom and started filling the tub with cool water. While the tub slowly filled, John went back to the room to get Sammy.

"Okay tiger, time for you to take a cool bath" John said as he walked into the room and began to pull the blankets off of his youngest.

"N-No- Da-Dad, s-stop" Sam stuttered through chattering teeth as he tried to pull the blankets back over his shivering body.

"Sorry son, but you've got a high fever, we have to get it down" John explained as he pulled the blanket away from Sam's weak grasp before helping Sam up into a seated position. "You think you can walk?"

"Dunno, my legs hurt and my whole body is aching" Sam informed his dad just before his dad helped him to get to his feet. He immediately felt his legs begin to tremble and feared he wouldn't make it but then he felt his dad take his uninjured arm and place it over his shoulder to support him as the walked to the bathroom.

"Sounds like you might have the flu Sammy" John said as he slowly walked with his youngest down the hallway towards the bathroom. After they arrived, John helped Sammy to sit down on the toilet and then shut off the water in the tub that was currently half way filled. "Alright kiddo, let's get these clothes off" John said as he reached down to pull up them hem of the tee shirt that Sammy had on.

"Stop Dad, S'cold" Sam complained as he weakly tried to bat his dad's hands away from pulling his shirt up.

"I know it is kiddo and I'm sorry, but we've got to get your fever down" John explained again as he pulled the tee shirt up and over Sam's head. He hated doing this to Sammy while he was in a confused state and didn't understand the motive behind taking his clothing off. As he worked off Sam's jeans, he decided to leave his boxers on to allow him a small modicum of decency while being forced to sit in the water. As Sam continued to violently shiver, John placed an arm under his knees and one behind his back and lifted his boy up and placed him into the lukewarm water making sure that his casted leg rested over the edge to keep it from getting wet.

Sam cried out in pain as he tried to push himself out of what felt like ice cold water to his feverish body only for his father to forcibly hold him down. He felt like he was being stung by thousands of bees as goose bumps covered his skin from head to toe. "Da-ad you're hurting me, let me go" he cried out weakly as he tried to escape his father's grasp.

"M'sorry kiddo but you've got to stay in the water until your body temperature falls" John said in what he hoped was a soothing voice as he picked up a washcloth and placed it in the water before wiping Sammy's face and chest down.

"Please Dad, what did I do? Why do you hate me so much?" Sam asked through chattering teeth as a lone tear fell down his face. He couldn't understand what he had done to make his dad so mad at him.

"God Sammy, I don't hate you son. You're just confused right now because of the fever" John explained as he continued to wipe Sammy's face and upper body. He felt his own eyes welling up with tears at the pain he was putting his son through since Sammy thought he was being punished.

After approximately fifteen minutes, John felt Sam's core body temperature had dropped enough to allow him to get out of the water. He reached in and helped his youngest to stand before guiding him over to sit on the commode so that he could get him dried off and into some sweats. He once again allowed Sam some privacy by wrapping a towel around his waist before pulling off his wet boxers and putting on some dry ones.

Once John had Sammy settled in his bed, he got his son a couple of extra strength Tylenol and a glass of water to swallow them down with. As Sam felt into a restful sleep, John took the time to check his wounded shoulder. He was concerned to see that the area was still pinkish in color and rubbed some antibiotic ointment around the stitches. He applied a clean bandage to the area and then placed a blanket over his sleeping son. Not wanting to leave Sammy's side, John pulled up a chair to keep a watchful eye over his slumbering child.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

A few hours later, Bobby and Dean returned from the hunt relatively unscathed. Dean had a few minor cuts and bruises from the glass that had shattered upon hitting his arm when the spirit flung it at him, but they were nothing to worry about since Bobby had cleaned and dressed the area after they had sent the spirit on her way into the ever after. Upon entering the house, Dean immediately became concerned when he didn't see his dad or Sammy anywhere in sight. "Dad, Sammy?" Dean called out knowing they had to be somewhere in the house since both the Impala and his dad's truck was still sitting in the yard.

"We're upstairs" John called out in a tense voice to let his oldest know where they were. Sammy's fever had started climbing again and now his breathing was taking on a wet raspy sound. He was debating with himself whether or not he should take Sammy to the hospital when he heard the sound of Bobby's car pulling into the driveway.

As Dean and Bobby walked into the bedroom, they saw an obviously worried John sitting by Sammy's bed and wiping down his face and forehead. "Dad?" Dean questioned with a tone of panic to his voice as he walked over and kneeled by his baby brother's bed.

"He's really sick Dean. I thought it was the flu, but now I'm not so sure. I can get this damned fever to stay down" John said as wiped down Sam's perspiring face once again.

"How long has his breathing been labored?" Dean asked as he carded his fingers through Sam's damp hair upon hearing the harsh sound coming from his baby brother's lungs.

Too long as far as I'm concerned" John answered quickly. "Go get the car started, we're gonna take him to the hospital." As Dean left to go do as instructed, John wrapped a warm blanket around his youngest child and then picked him up, something that he seemed to be doing too much of lately. He carefully carried a barely conscious Sammy down the stairs as Bobby cleared the way making sure that John wouldn't trip over anything.

As he got to the car, John saw Dean sitting in the back with the door opened waiting to take his baby brother in his arms. As he placed Sammy into the car, Dean reached over and pulled him to his chest as he secured the blanket around him to make sure he would be warm enough on the drive. As John and Bobby climbed into the front, Dean whispered soothing words of comfort to his ailing brother though Sam seemed to be too out of it to even hear him. As he drove, John once again wondered how his youngest could have gotten so sick so quickly. They were only half way to the hospital when Dean's terror filled voice urged him to drive faster.

'Dad, you need to hurry, Sammy's lips are turning blue" Dean cried out in panic as he noticed the blue tinge around his baby brother's lips. It was obvious Sam wasn't taking in enough oxygen to sustain him.

John pushed the pedal to the metal and as the big black muscle car soared down the open road. Five minutes later, he slowed down as he approached the hospital and made the turn and stopped directly in front of the ER doors. He blared on the horn to call attention to them as he quickly exited the car and opened up the back door. He had just pulled a now unconscious Sammy out of the car when a gurney was placed beside him. He laid his cyanotic child onto the gurney and the hunters followed behind it as two orderlies rushed him inside the hospital. As they entered the swinging ER doors, John and the others were prevented from following any further by a security guard who told them they would have to wait in the waiting room for the doctor to come to them.

"But you don't understand, that's my son" John pleaded as he tried to push past the guard.

"I'm sorry sir, but you need to let the doctors do their work, you'll only get in the way" he said as he stood firm in not allowing them to go into the treatment room area.

"Come on John" Bobby said as he wrapped an arm around John's shoulders in support and led him back towards the waiting room. John walked over and took a seat beside Dean who was already filling out the forms that the nurse placed into his hands for Sam's medical history. John placed a hand on Dean's shoulder in support as he nervously bounced his leg up and down waiting for news.

_**Meanwhile inside the ER**_

"Somebody cut this kids clothing off and then get a lab technician up here to draw some blood" Dr. Shane Michaels called out as he placed an oxygen mask over Sam's mouth and nose before taking his vital signs. The kid was obviously suffering from cyanosis meaning his oxygen saturation levels were falling below ninety percent. As he took Sam's blood pressure, he noticed the rash covering his chest and arms after his shirt had been cut away. "Damn, I hope this isn't what I'm thinking it is" he said as he wrote down Sam's BP and pulse rate on his chart. He then pulled the bandage off of Sam's shoulder and winced in sympathy when he saw the bright pink skin surrounding the wound and encompassing a large area of his shoulder, he was now more convinced than ever that the patient before him would be in for the fight of his life.

As the lab technician entered the room, Shane looked up from what he was doing and said "I need a CBC and BMP done on this kid right away. Tell the lab I need the results STAT on this one."

"Yes sir, the technician replied a he drew four tubes of blood from Sammy's arm before rushing from the room.

"Ali, get me a temperature on this patient" Shane called out to the nurse assisting him as he hooked Sam up to a heart monitor and placed a pulse oximeter on Sam's index finger to gauge just how bad his oxygen saturation levels were. He was just about to take a reading when the heart monitor started beeping out a loud, shrill warning.

"Son of a bitch, this kid's quit breathing" he said as he rushed over to the equipment cabinet and pulled out a long sterilized tube. 'Emily, prep this kid for intubation" he called out as he pulled on another pair of sterile gloves. Emily gently leaned Sam's head back in a way which forced his mouth to open and held his head still while Dr. Michaels placed an intubation tube down Sammy's throat. Shane hooked the tube up to a ventilation machine and breathed a sigh of relief as the machine forced air into the kids lungs.

"Ali, what's the reading on this kids temp?" Dr. Michaels asked as he ran a hand through his jet black hair.

"103.7" Ali replied as she pulled the tympanic thermometer from Sam's ear.

"Okay, get me a cooling blanket and some ice packs. I want a pack placed under each arm and in the bend of his knees" Shane ordered as he called the lab to see if they had any results. He hung his head and sighed as his fears were confirmed over the phone. He was not looking forward to giving the family the results of his diagnosis.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Going Through the Motions Ch. 6**

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own them. I only wish I did! Making no profit either here folks. Unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine.

**Author's Note: **Sorry this chapter is late. I had to attend a funeral and then we had Elves Workshop at the school yesterday evening.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously**_**: **__Dr. Shane Michaels hung his head and sighed as his fears were confirmed over the phone. He was not looking forward to giving the family the results of his diagnosis._

John, Dean and Bobby sat out in the waiting room as the waited for news on the youngest Winchester. It had been two hours since they had been barred from following Sammy behind the treatment room doors and the hunters were slowly losing their mind. John was working on his fourth cup of coffee and the caffeine had him as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Dean had paced the floor so much that it looked like he had worn a path into the pristine white tiles of the hospital floor. As for Bobby, he had twisted and wrung his baseball cap beyond recognition and it would probably no longer fit his head.

Each time the treatment room doors opened, the hunters would look up hopeful only to hear the doctor call for the family of another person. After the fifth time it happened, Dean swore in anger. "What the freaking hell is taking them so damn long" he asked as he received a nasty glare from a mother sitting nearby with her young daughter. Dean returned the glare forcing the woman to look away, possibly in fear. He didn't feel ashamed however because there was only one thing on his mind right now and it was his baby brother. He couldn't get the sight of Sammy's face with his blue tinged mouth out of his mind. _What if something happened and he wasn't there for Sammy? How would he live with himself if Sammy died all alone? _Immediately Dean wiped those negative thoughts from his mind. "No, he's not gonna die, Sammy's a Winchester, and Winchesters always pull through."

Upon hearing the doors open once again, Dean and the others looked up to see a doctor who looked to be about forty five with brown coarse hair and salted with gray throughout it. His scrubs were wet around the neck, chest and underarm area alluding to the fact that he had most likely just worked on a stressful case. The doctor held a file in his hands as he walked over to the nurse at the desk and asked her a few questions. Dean noticed how tense the doctor looked as he reviewed whatever notes he had written in the file. They all watched in anticipation as the nurse pointed towards them and the three hunters banded together as the doctor approached, eager but also dreading to find out what the doctor would have to say.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Shane approached the three men, the first thing he noticed was the world weary look that each held in their fatigued looking eyes. It was obvious that these men had been through some rough times just from the pain lines and depleted looks upon their faces. It irritated him to know that he was going to put even more of a burden on the obviously fatigued men. At times like this, he really hated being a doctor. As he approached the man that the desk nurse had identified as the father, he forced a smile onto his face and offered his hand in greeting. "Hello Mr. Sheppard, my name is Dr. Shane Michaels and I have been treating your son Samuel."

John reached out and shook the doctor's hand. "Please call me John" he said as he motioned to the others. "This is my other son Dean and the man standing beside him is their Uncle Bobby.

Shane nodded his head to the others as John introduced them. "As I was saying John, I am your son's primary physician. When Samuel…"

"Sammy, his name is Sam" Dean cut in knowing how much Sammy hated the name Samuel.

"Sorry. As I was saying, when Sam was brought in, he was suffering from cyanosis which is an inability to breath in enough oxygen. His oxygen saturation levels had fallen below ninety percent and that is what caused the blue tinge that you saw around his mouth. He also had an extremely high fever and we noticed a rash that covered his chest and arms when his clothing was removed. Because of the wound in his shoulder and the accompanying rash, I suspected that Sam was suffering from a nasty infection so I had a phlebotomist draw some blood and run some tests. I have the lab results right here" Shane informed the family as he held up the file for them to see.

"So what do the results say, just what is wrong with my little brother doc?" Dean asked before John had a chance to do so himself. He needed to know what they were facing so he could help Sammy to overcome it.

"I'm sorry to say that your brother is suffering from a Mercer staph infection which is more commonly known as MRSA." After delivering the dreaded diagnosis, Shane watched the three men as they digested the information that he has just relayed to them. From their reactions, he knew that the med standing before him had full knowledge of just how bad things were.

John felt like he had been hit by a ton of bricks as the doctor delivered Sammy's diagnosis. His son was fighting an extremely dangerous staph infection which had a high fatality rate. How in the hell had he mistaken it for the flu? He didn't have time to ponder the answer though as he saw his oldest beginning to crumble before his eyes. He quickly guided Dean to sit in a chair fearing his oldest would pass out.

"Holy shit" Dean whispered as his face grew pale and his breathing sped up. He could feel his legs going weak as spots began to dance in front of his vision and he began to sway. He felt familiar hands grasp him by the shoulder and lead him over to the chair he had been sitting in earlier. Next thing he knew, Dr. Michaels was in front of him and pushing his head between his knees.

"Just try to relax and take slow easy breaths" Shane said as he kneeled down in front of Dean. "You're looking a little shocky right now."

John placed a comforting hand on Dean's back and rubbed it in circles. He could feel Dean taking deep calming breaths and watched as the color slowly returned to his face. After Dean nodded that he was alright, John looked at Shane with bleary eyes and asked "So what does this mean for my son, just what is Sammy's condition?"

"At this moment, I'm afraid that Sam is in critical condition" Shane replied. "The MRSA virus has spread internally and is attacking his lungs with a vengeance. I have started him on a broad spectrum of antibiotics that will hopefully fight off the infection. We won't really know if they're working for the next twenty four hours or so. He also went into respiratory failure while he was being treated and I had to place him on a ventilator to do the breathing for him. Once we had him stabilized as best we could, I placed a tube in his chest to try and drain some of the infection to take the pressure off of his lungs. Right now there is an abundance of pus pockets located within the lungs and it's causing a lot of undue stress to the already weakened organs."

"There's one more thing I need to know doc, what is the survival rate of patients with this type of infection?" John asked fearing what the answer would be.

"I'm sorry to say that Sam only has a thirty percent chance of surviving the infection" Shane replied honestly knowing that the family needed to know just how critical their loved one was.

"Son of a bitch" Dean swore as he placed his head into his hands. "I know Sammy is strong but after everything he has already been through, how is he going to have the strength to fight this?"

"He wont have to fight it alone Dean, we'll be there every step of the way for him giving him the strength he'll need to fight this virus. Don't worry your brothers going to survive" Bobby answered with firm conviction.

"Yeah, you're right Bobby. We need to let Sammy know that he's not alone, that he can lean on us for as long as he needs." Turning back to Dr. Michaels, Dean asked "So when can we see him doc?"

"I can take you to his room right now," Shane answered with a smile on his face. He knew that Sam would need all the help he could get to survive this infection and it looked like his family would be behind him all the way. "But before we go, there are a few thing you need to know. Sam is going to be hooked up to a lot of machines when you walk into the room. He'll have the ventilator tube going down his throat as well as the chest tube sticking out from his chest as I told you, but he also has IV ports going into both hands and another port going into his shoulder giving him the antibiotics and pain meds that he needs. He is hooked up to a heart monitor to keep a constant check on his vital signs and he has also has a foley catheter inserted to drain his bladder while he remains in the coma so you'll see a tube coming out from under the sheets also.

As they entered the Intensive Care Unit, Shane stopped the family before entering Sammy's room. "I think you should know studies suggest that coma patients can hear what is going on around them. I suggest you talk to Sam and let him hear your voices. Let him know you'll be there for him whatever the outcome, hopefully it will speed up his recovery."

"You don't have to worry about that doc" Dean said as he prepared himself to walk into the room. He'd talk himself into laryngitis if it meant Sammy recovering more quickly. Taking a deep breath, Dean strolled into the room with his dad and Bobby following closely behind. He walked up to Sammy's bedside and immediately ran his fingers through Sammy's hair. "Hey tiger, don't you think it's about time you wake up and blow this joint so we can go cruising down the highway once again?" Dean asked as he watched Sammy's face for any signs of a response. Seeing none, he pulled up a chair beside the bed and carefully took one of Sam's hands into his being careful not to disturb the IV. "That's alright dude, take as long as you need. I'll wait, I'm not going anywhere.

Taking Dean's lead, John pulled a chair up to the other side of the bed and stroked his youngest son's arm and began talking to him. "Hey Sammy, do you remember when you were six years old and we went to the county fair for your birthday. You were so happy that day. You loved playing the games and going to the petting zoo, but the thing I remember most was you wanting to ride the bumper cars. I was afraid that you were too little and would get hurt but Dean talked me into it. I'll never forget the smile on your face as you sat beside your big brother holding onto that steering wheel. I swear you must have rammed about twenty cars before the ride was over. The day had gone perfectly until that damn clown came up to you near the end of the day and scared the living daylights out of you. I could have punched him in the face for scaring you the way he did."

Dean smiled as his dad talked to Sammy. He fully remembered that day and how it was the first time that his dad didn't have any qualms about spending the little money they had since it was Sammy's birthday. Sammy had been sick the week before and they wanted him to have a good time. The thing he remembered most wasn't the bumper cars however, it was something else.

"Hey dad, I remember that day too, but do you know what sticks out in my mind the most about that day?" Dean asked

"No Dean, what do you remember most?" John asked truly wondering what Dean was going to say.

"The ferris wheel" Dean answered with a smirk as his father groaned.

"What about the ferris wheel?" Bobby inquired intrigued as to why Dean was smirking and John was groaning.

"Turns out that our dad the big brave hunter was afraid of heights" Dean answered as he began to laugh.

"You've got to be kidding me" Bobby laughed at seeing the indignant look on John's face at Dean telling his secret fear.

"No way Bobby, you should have seen him" Dean informed the rugged hunter. "Sammy begged and begged to get on the ferris wheel but dad wouldn't let me take him up by myself. He thought Sammy would be afraid and try to climb out when it was high up in the air. When Sammy used those puppy dog eyes of his on dad, dad gave in and finally agreed to go up with us. Sammy and I loved it but dad was holding onto the bar for dear life, his knuckles had actually turned white from grasping the bar so tight. You should have seen his face Bobby, it was greener than the hulk's. As soon as the ride was over and we got off, dad had to go behind a building and throw up."

"Wait until I tell the others" Bobby laughed knowing that he had something to hold over John's head.

"Do that and I'll tell them about the little boxer incident a few years back" John snickered as he saw the red blush creep over Bobby's face.

"You wouldn't" Bobby stated knowing damn well John would if given half the chance.

"Just try me" John answered as the sudden shrill tone of beeps filled the air.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Going Through the Motions Ch. 7**

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own them. I only wish I did! Making no profit either here folks. Unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine.

**Author's Note: **I have no medical knowledge so please forgive any errors in treatment or diagnosis. **BTW**, my sister is coming from Pennsylvania for a visit--so the next chapter may be posted later than usual.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously**_**: **__"Just try me" John answered as the sudden shrill tone of beeps filled the air._

The hunters looked up in panic as Dr. Michaels and Sammy's nurses came rushing into the room. John and Dean were immediately asked to move out of the way so that Shane could have better access to his patient. Looking up at the monitoring machine, Shane immediately saw the irregular ventricular rhythm of Sammy's heart which could have fatal consequences if not handled quickly. "Damn it. He's in ventricular tachycardia" he announced knowing right away it was most likely caused by Sam's fever and infection which caused an increase in metabolic demands to his body. After hearing the diagnosis, Emily pulled over the defibrillation machine sitting in the corner of the room knowing that Shane would need it. She quickly passed the paddles to Dr. Michaels as he asked her to set the machine to 250 jules.

"Thanks Emily" Dr. Michaels said off handedly as he took the paddles and placed one on Sam's right shoulder and the other on his left side just under the location of the heart. Before depressing the paddles, he shouted "Clear" so as not to mistakenly hurt somebody else. Seeing that nobody was touching Sam, he depressed the paddles which delivered an electrical shock to Sam's heart. He watched a Sam's body arched up off the bed for a few seconds and then relaxed down once again. Looking over to the machine monitoring Sam's heart, he was relieved to see a normal sinus rhythm.

As Shane handed the paddles back to Emily, he glanced over to see the fear and concern etched on the faces of Sam's family most of all on Dean's. He noticed the way that Dean was unconsciously clenching his hands and how his skin had a pale pallor to it. He also noticed the slight tremble to Dean's body as he waited for news on his baby brother. Smiling sympathetically at the men before him, he said "Sam's doing as well as can be expected right now. He just suffered what we call a ventricular tachycardia arrhythmia. Basically what that means is that his heart was beating much too fast at over one hundred fifty beats per minute. Since ventricular tachycardia has the potential of degrading to the more serious ventricular fibrillation, we had to administer an electrical shock to his heart to get it beating properly once again or Sam could have suffered a myocardial infarction which is more commonly known as a heart attack."

"Oh God" John whispered as he sat down heavily in the chair by Sammy's bed. It wasn't bad enough that Sammy already had MRSA making him extremely weak, now they also had to worry about him possibly having a heart attack from the stress the infection was putting his body through. Looking up at his youngest child's doctor, John asked "So how do we keep this from happening again?"

"I'm going to put Sam on some anti arrhythmic agents to be administered intravenously. I'll start with Verapamil and Atenolol which is a beta blocking agent. Hopefully these medicines will keep Sam from experiencing another V-Tach" Shane answered. The nurse will be in soon to adminiter the first dosage into his IV port.

"Th-thanks doc" John said as he reached out to run his fingers through Sammy's hair needing to feel contact with his child, to know that he was still fighting. He saw Dean take his place on the other side of Sammy as he pleaded with his baby. "Don't you give up on his kiddo, we're right here for you and will be every step of the way. Ya hear me Sammy?" Feeling the tears springing to his eyes, he lowered his head to Sammy's bed. _Please don't leave us behind to try and live this life without you in it _was the last thought that run through his mind before he finally lost control and started to sob his heart out.

As Dean sat in the chair opposite of his dad, he felt tears running down his own face. His dad was such a stoic person and rarely broke down in front of others. He could only remember one other time when his dad had openly sobbed in front of him and that was when his mother had been killed. He wished he could say something to make things better, but damn it all to hell he felt like breaking down himself too.

Seeing that the Winchesters most likely needed some time to themselves to absorb the latest news, Bobby placed a supporting hand on John's shoulder and said "I'm going to go make a few phone calls. I'm sure Jim, Caleb and Joshua would want to know what is going on with Sammy right now. Afterwards, I'm going to go pick up some dinner before we all pass out from starvation."

"Thanks Bobby" John voiced as he ran a hand through his own disheveled hair. "It hadn't even crossed my mind to give them a call. Don't worry about bringing anything for me, I'm not hungry."

"Me either" stated Dean feeling queasy at even the thought of digesting food.

"Well that's just too damned bad because you both are going to eat if I have to feed you myself" Bobby informed them before clasping Dean on the shoulder and walking out the door.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

A couple of hours later, Bobby returned with a bucket of chicken and a few side orders from the local Kentucky Fried Chicken restaurant. He placed the food on the small portable table in Sammy's room before pulling out some Styrofoam plates and plastic spoons. As the men sat down to eat, Bobby could feel the tense atmosphere in the room and knew he needed to release the tension somehow or the Winchesters would most likely have trouble keeping their dinner down. "So John, you didn't open your big mouth while I was gone about the damned boxer incident did ya?"

"No he didn't, but since you brought it up again, just what the hell did happen?" Dean asked inquisitively knowing the story just had to be a good one.

"Damn, had to go and open my fool mouth didn't I?" Bobby stated around a mouth full of mashed potatoes and gravy. "If I tell you, ya gotta swear to keep it a secret boy or I'll kick your ass from here to hell and back and that's a promise.

"You've got my word Bobby" Dean informed the man as he bit into a piece of chicken hoping that he would be able to keep it down with the way his stomach was feeling.

"Well, it happened about ten years back when your daddy left you and Sammy to spend a few weeks Jim after he had went and broke his leg. After John dropped you boys off, he came out my way to help me with a hunt for a witch and her familiar that had been causing trouble not far from where I live. It took us three long days to hunt that bitch down. Little did we know that she was more than just a witch" Bobby said as he visibly shuddered just thinking about the memory.

"What do you mean by that?" Dean asked as he forked in a mouthful of coleslaw.

"He means that the witch was half succubus" John answered as he picked up the story. And not just any damn succubus, but one that had the hots for Bobby. While I was trying to figure out a way to take the half demon/half witch down, she was trying to get her claws into Bobby. Before I knew it, she had cast a spell that had me pinned against the wall while she chased Bobby around the room toying with him. At one point, she landed a flying tackle forcing Bobby to the floor. She somehow managed to unsnap his jeans and pull them down exposing his boxers before he was able to wriggle away from her." At this point, John started laughing as he remembered seeing the boxers Bobby had been wearing that day.

"What's so funny dad?" Dean asked as noticed Bobby's face turning a deep crimson red.

"I wish you could have seen it Dean, Bobby had on these white boxers with huge red lips and little red hearts around them that said "Kiss me on the top and stud muffin on the bottom of them" John said through bursts of laughter.

"No way" Dean said before he himself started laughing uproariously at the thought of Bobby wearing such sexually suggestive boxers. "You mean to tell me that our Bobby is a freaking ladies man?"

"Shuddup" Bobby half heartedly growled before laughing himself as he watched the two Winchesters trying to curtail their laughter. At least the tension level in the room had dropped considerably, even if it was at his expense.

"So then what happened?" Dean asked as he finished off his second piece of chicken.

"Well, turns out the sight of those boxers attracted the succubus even more to Bobby. As he managed to make it to his feet, she reached out her long fingernails and caught it in the top of the hem just as Bobby was making his escape. Her fingernails were so damned sharp that it split the fabric right down the middle and left Bobby with his milky white bare ass hanging out while he held on to the front of them trying to protect his modesty" John explained as he erupted into laughter once again with Dean soon following.

"Holy crap" gasped Dean as he held his hands to his stomach which was aching from laughing so hard. "So how did you two manage to get out of that one?" he stuttered out through bouts of hysterical laughter.

"Pure luck" Bobby answered. "As that bitch tried to have her way with me and was pawing and literally kissing my ass, she lost her concentration on your daddy and he fell to the floor free from her hold on him. He was able to exorcise the demon part of her and then smashed the alter thereby destroying her unworldly powers. It's a damn good thing too or that witch would have used me as her sex toy" Bobby said with a grimace.

"Damn, I can't wait to tell Sammy about this" Dean said as he focused his attention back on his too still baby brother, his mood once again becoming somber as he listened to the swishing sound of the ventilator. He reached out to brush the bangs from Sammy's glistening face as he felt the heat emanating from his baby brother. "Jeez dude, I know the nurses think you're kind of hot, but don't you think your taking things a little too far?" he asked as he noticed Nurse Ali walking into the room carrying what appeared to be a bowl of water and a wash cloth.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to give Sam a cool sponge bath to help bring his fever down some. If you gentleman will please wait out in the hall, I'll let you know when I am done" she said before placing the bowl on the dresser beside Sammy's bed and lowering the sheet to expose his upper body. She waited for the family to leave and then set about doing her job hoping that the sponge bath would indeed cool down her patient.

**TBC **_For those who mentioned wanting to see the boxer scene, I hope this chapter met with your approval._


	8. Chapter 8

**Going Through the Motions Ch. 8**

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own them. I only wish I did! Making no profit either here folks. Unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine.

**Author's Note: **I have no medical knowledge so please forgive any errors in treatment or diagnosis.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously**_**: **__Ali waited for the family to leave and then set about doing her job hoping that the sponge bath would indeed cool down her patient. _

After Ali finished sponge bathing her patient, she took extra care in applying a fresh bandage to his shoulder wound. There was just something about this kid that pulled on her heart strings. Maybe it was the fact that he reminded her of her fiancée who had been killed in a motor cycle accident a few years back with his shaggy brunette hair and long, lanky limbs. Whatever the reason, she knew that she would do her damnedest to make sure he was as comfortable as possible and that he was well taken care of. "You have a lot of people out there pulling for you so please, don't let them down" she whispered as she brushed back the sweat soaked bangs that had fallen into his eyes. She quickly gathered her things using sterile and then exited the room informing his family that they could once again be with their cherished loved one.

The words had no sooner escaped Ali's lips than Dean hurried back into the room and over to his brother's bedside. "Hey tiger, you have no idea what you just missed out on with your sleeping beauty routine" Dean smirked as he palmed Sammy's forehead, relieved to find out that even though his fever was not yet gone, it had indeed dropped some. "That nurse of yours is one hot babe. I could so get naked with her." He smiled for just a minute as he thought about how mortified Sammy would have been if he had been awake for the sponge bath. Now if it were him on the other hand, he would have flirted the whole time with Ali as she bathed him.

"Dean, do you ever think with your upstairs brain?" Bobby inquired as he walked into the room and saw the gleam in Dean's eye as he talked to an unconscious Sammy about the sponge bath.

"Hell no, what would be the fun in that?" Dean asked as he pumped his brows at the exasperated look on Bobby's face. He loved to ruffle the old man's feathers whenever he could because he knew that sooner or later, Bobby would get him back. "Seriously though Sammy, it's time for you to wake up dude. You know how I hate sitting here on my ass with nothing to do. If you don't wake up soon, I am going to start a running monologue that will bore you so much that you'll have to open those blue-green peepers of yours just to tell me to shut the hell up" Dean said as he once again focused solely on Sammy.

"You do that and I might just have to tell you to shut the hell up myself" Pastor Jim Murphy stated with cheerfulness as he walked into the room wearing his priestly attire. He had left his home in Blue Earth Minnesota as soon as he had gotten the call about young Samuel and drove straight to the hospital without stopping. Upon entering the hospital, he had introduced himself as the Sheppard's family doctor using the alias that Bobby had given him over the phone and asked for directions to young Samuel's room.

"Jim, it's so good to see you" John said as he walked up and clasped his old friend on the shoulder. It had been to long since he had seen the priest and he was thankful to have the man close to his family right now.

"It's been a while John" Jim stated as he shook the hunters hand before walking over to stand at Sammy's beside. It immediately hit him how young Sammy looked lying in the bed, like the years had never passed and he was looking at the innocent young boy so naive about the ways of the world that he had met at the tender age of two. "My boy, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Jim asked as he bent down to softly kiss Sammy on the forehead. He wasn't a hardened hunter who felt the need to stow away his emotions and didn't care that the others witnessed his feelings for the boy he had watched grow up into a fine young man. Feeling the need to do something, he placed his left hand on Sammy's chest and then used his right to make the sign of the cross. He closed his eyes and said a blessing asking the Lord to watch over Sammy and bring him back safely to those who loved him. He ended the prayer by anointing Sam's forehead with holy water and reciting the Hail Mary.

Dean watched as the pastor blessed and anointed Sammy. He knew how much Jim loved Sammy and how strong the pastor's faith was. He wished he had that kind of faith in something that he couldn't see, but with losing their mother they way they had and being thrust into the unforgiving life as a hunter, he had learned to be skeptical about such things and their possible existence. He couldn't imagine why somebody who was supposed to be so loving would allow such bad things to happen to his children here on Earth. It just didn't make sense to him. Shaking those negative thoughts from his head, he rubbed Sammy's cheek tenderly with his thumb and said, "Hey Sammy, Pastor Jim is here to see you so how about letting him see those puppy dog eyes of yours dude." He was disappointed however to see no reaction whatsoever from his baby brother.

"Okay tiger since you have decided to ignore my requests to wake up, I've decided to persuade you to see my side about why Peanut M&M's are a health food" Dean said as he decided to launch into the boring monologue he had threatened Sammy with earlier. "First of all, they have peanuts in them and peanuts are grown in a garden right so that makes them a vegetable and you know you are always getting onto me about eating more vegetables dude. And then there is the fact that they are covered in milk chocolate so they are a great source of calcium. Therefore, you can stay off my back about drinking more milk all the damned time. And don't even get me started about the chocolate kiddo. Did you know that chocolate comes from the cocoa bean? Hey, that's a vegetable too isn't it? I know beans have that so called undesired effect of creating gas if you know what I mean, but damn they sure are good when turned into chocolate" Dean said as he wiggled his eyebrows in jest. He was about to extol more virtues of his beloved candy when he saw Sammy's doctor walk into the room.

"Hey doc, is everything okay?" Dean questioned as he watched Dr. Michaels check the read out on the machine monitoring Sammy's vital signs.

"Let's hope so" Shane answered as he went about examining Sammy once again. He checked Sam's blood pressure and pulse to find that there wasn't much of a change and wrote them on the medical chart. As he pulled back the blanket to expose Sam's chest and abdomen, he noticed that the rash seemed to be expanding somewhat which immediately gave him cause for concern. As he peeled back the bandage covering Sam's shoulder wound, a tight grimace crossed his face.

"What, what's wrong" Dean asked as he noticed the strained look that the doctor was now wearing.

"The infection has progressed further than I had hoped" Shane answered as he became aware of the others immediately surrounding him and his extremely ill patient. "His shoulder wound has become abscessed which means pockets of pus are collecting underneath his skin. If we don't get the infection stopped soon, I'll have to go in and surgically remove the diseased tissue as well as drain the area."

"So what do you plan to do to try and stop the infection from getting worse?" John asked as he placed a large calloused hand on Sammy's leg.

"I'm going to start Sam on a round of Vancomycin since the Ciprofloxacin and Rifampin don't seem to be working as quickly as I had hoped they would. My only worry with this is that Sam could experience what we call Red Man Syndrome as a reaction to the strong antibiotic. Basically this means that Sam will suffer from an itching or burning sensation of the skin on his face, neck, and upper body."

"Damn Sammy, ya just can't win for losing can you little brother" Dean stated as he ran his fingers through Sammy's hair_. "Why is it that we Winchesters can never catch a break" _he wondered after hearing the latest news from Dr. Michaels.

"Now if you gentleman wouldn't mind waiting out in the hallway, I would like to conclude my examination by checking Sam's catheter for an signs of inflammation or tenderness" Shane said to give his patient some privacy.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Sam lay in a comatose state, he was vaguely aware of static filled voices that seemed to elude him. There was something about those voices that prodded him to find out what they had to say but the closer he tried to get to those voices, the further away they seemed to get. He wanted so badly to leave this place of limbo but he just didn't know how to achieve that goal.

As he tried to focus on the voices as a guiding beacon to awareness, he could feel the soothing touch of somebody stroking his face. _"Why is my face being stroked? Am I sick or something? And just why the hell can't I open my eyes?" _he wondered_. _He wanted so badly to call for help but there was something lodged in his throat and it made him feel apprehensive, so apprehensive in fact that he just really wanted his brother. _"Where are you Dean? Please come and get me. I don't like it here."_

The next thing he noticed was the feeling of somebody removing the covering from his chest and stomach that had been keeping him warm up until now. He wanted to tell them to cover him back up and leave him the hell alone, but he was unable to voice his thoughts. Those feeling increased as he suddenly felt cool air covering his entire body. _"Wait a minute, why the hell am I naked?" _he wondered realizing that he was exposed in all of his glory from head to toe. Suddenly, he felt a little panic as he experienced an uncomfortable sensation of hands touching him in his groin area. _"What the fu…oh shit, not another catheter" _he thought realizing that he was now in the hospital and had that dreaded tube inserted.

As Dr. Michaels examined Sam to make sure that the catheter insertion area wasn't becoming agitated or inflamed, he noticed a sudden spike in Sam's heart rate. "Sam, Sam can you hear me?" he asked as he watched for signs of awareness. Finishing up quickly with the exam, he grasped a hold of Sam's hand. "Sam if you can hear me I want you to squeeze my hand." Feeling no squeezing motion, he tried again with the other hand. "Let's try this again. If you can hear me Sam, I want you to squeeze my fingers only to get the same results.

"It's okay Sam, we'll try again later" Shane encouraged the comatose young man before him as he placed the hospital blanket back over him. He was sure that Sam was on the verge of coming out of his comatose state, but didn't yet have the strength to manage it. Hopefully the security of having his family around him would give him the impetus he needed to wake up soon. The longer he remained in a coma, the harder it would be for him to come out of it. Before leaving the room, he noticed that Sam's hate rate had dropped to more normal levels once again.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Going Through the Motions Ch. 9**

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own them. I only wish I did! Making no profit either here folks. Unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine.

**Author's Note: **Thanks Becci, I am so glad you are enjoying this one as well!

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously**_**: **__Dr. Michaels was sure that Sam was on the verge of coming out of his comatose state, but didn't yet have the strength to manage it. Hopefully the security of having his family around him would give him the impetus he needed to wake up soon. The longer he remained in a coma, the harder it would be for him to come out of it. _

Shane exited Sam's room to find the others leaning against the pristine white walls of the ICU ward. He couldn't help but notice as each one gave him a beseeching look hoping for just a little tidbit of good news. It was obvious that this family had been through a world of hurt and needed something to hold on to. He wished he could give disconsolate family the news they needed, that Sam had woken up and was starting that road towards becoming healthy, but that just wasn't the case. Sam's condition was still critical and he could go either way. And to make matters worse, he had to let this family know that Sam would be more prone to getting MRSA in the future if he survived because recurring infections are the single most common issue that people have after contracting the bacteria for the first time. It was a well known fact that staph bacteria can lay dormant form some time within the body undetected, only to come back later and cause re-infections. Because of this, Sam's family would have to be tested to see if they were carriers of the MRSA staph infection.

"Gentleman, before you go back into Sam's room, I would like to talk to you about Sam's condition and keeping him safe. Now that Sam has contracted the bacteria, he will be more susceptible to getting the staph infection in the future. Because of this, I would like each one of you to be tested to see if your are carriers of the MRSA bacteria" Shane stated watching as a look of shock crossed each man's face.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that one of us could have given Sammy this deadly infection?" Dean asked praying that he was wrong in his thinking. He would never forgive himself if he was the reason his baby brother was now in that ICU room fighting for his life.

"No, what I am saying is that one of you could be a carrier" Shane corrected not wanting Sam's brother to think he was the one who had made his younger brother so sick. "What most people don't know is that many people carry MRSA on their skin and don't even know it because they have never been sick and have no idea that they are carriers."

"Damn, what do we need to do to find out if we are?" John asked as he placed a supporting hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I was hoping you would ask. I am going to call the lab and set up an appointment for all of you to have a microbial culture test done on your skin as well as have them draw some blood to check for any dormant signs of the infection in your bloodstream as soon as possible. If Sam survives this bout with the infection, he will need as safe an environment as possible over the next few months and that means making sure you all stay healthy too" Shane explained to the men standing before him.

"I think you mean when he survives this infection" Dean said as he looked pointedly at the doctor. Sammy was going to survive this infection and that was all there was to it as far as he was concerned.

"I'm sorry you're right, I should have been optimistic and said when Sam survives the infection" Shane said. "For now, I'd like you all to wear some protective gear over your clothing and face masks while you're in the room with Sam. Since the infection can be spread through the air or by direct touch, I am concerned that Sam could be contaminated even more. We need to keep his room sterile to give him the best fighting chance possible. Now if you'll follow me, I will have Nurse Emily get you outfitted in protective gowns and face masks so that you can sit with Sam again." Shane knew he was breaking the rules by allowing more than two people at a time in the room with Sam, but the kid needed all the support he could get to fight this infection.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John and Bobby sat outside the lab while Dean was inside having his skin and blood work done. Each sat quietly lost within their own thoughts wondering if they were the reason that Sammy was now in the hospital waging a battle for his very life. They were so lost in their thoughts that they neglected to see Pastor Jim walking up to them with two more people in tow.

"John, Bobby, I have some more visitors here to see Sammy and they've asked to have the skin and blood tests done on them too just to be on the safe side" Jim said softly.

John looked up with red eyes, alluding to the fact that he had been silently crying, at the sound of Jim's voice to see Joshua and Caleb standing beside the pastor. He gave them a tight smile as he rubbed a calloused hand over the tense muscles in his neck. He didn't bother with getting up out of the chair knowing that neither hunter would take offence.

"John, Sammy's gonna be alright, he's a fighter" Joshua said as he sat down beside the worried father and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Sammy won't let some bacteria take him down after everything he's been through."

"I pray you're right Josh, because I couldn't survive losing my boy. He's the last precious gift that Mary gave to me before she, before…" John trailed off not able to complete the sentence. He raised a hand to swipe the tears that were now falling down his face once again. He hated that his emotions were breaking through, he had to get himself together for Dean's sake, Dean needed him to be strong right now.

Caleb allowed a stray tear to roll down his own face as he stood watching Joshua trying to offer comfort to John. John was such a tough bastard and it really hurt to see the grizzled hunter breaking before his eyes. He couldn't imagine the pain that John must be going through right now. Hell, his own heart was breaking just knowing that Sammy was so sick and could possibly die, but John--John was facing the fear of losing one of his own children. He wiped the tear away quickly when he saw Dean exiting the lab.

"Dad, they want you next" Dean said as he rubbed the area where blood had been drawn. After his dad stood up and walked into the lab, Dean sat down in the seat he had just vacated and stared off into space.

"So what kinds of tests did they do to ya Dean?" Bobby inquired wondering what he would have to go through when it was his turn.

"They just scraped some skin particles off of my forearm, did a nasal swab and drew some blood" Dean replied as he ran a shaky hand through his hair. It still upset him to think about possibly being a carrier of MRSA. If it turned out he was, did that mean he would have to stay away from his baby brother? God there was just no way he could leave Sammy alone and unprotected, but then he couldn't put his life at constant risk either. Without realizing it, he started rocking back and forth as his mind became a whirlwind of what if's"

"Dean, you okay sport?" Caleb questioned as he bent down and placed his palm on Dean's cheek.

"Huh?" Dean asked as he focused on Caleb. _"When the hell did Caleb get here" _he wondered.

"I asked if you were okay kiddo, that rocking motion of yours was beginning to make me seasick."

"Yean, M'fine" Dean replied as he began to slowly rock again.

"Yeah, I can see that kiddo" Caleb replied wishing he could do something to ease Dean's fears. Caleb leaned back against the wall close to Dean to offer support just in case it was needed as everyone drifted into an uneasy silence once again.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

A few hours later found the hunters all gathered in Sammy's room dressed in sterile gowns and face masks with some of them sleeping. The ICU nurses had grumbled about two more men being added to the mix, but John had assured them that they were family and that Sammy was extremely close to both. Ali had been unwilling to give her approval however for the men to stay until she had called Dr. Michaels and confirmed that it was okay. She wasn't taking any chances with her special patient (because that's how she viewed him now) being overwhelmed by too many visitors when he woke up.

Dean was lying down in the reclining chair by Sam's bed softly snoring while Bobby and John both had fallen asleep on the two cots provided for the family. All three had fought sleep until their body's could no longer handle the stress of staying awake and they were forced to get some rest. As the men slept, Joshua and Caleb stood watch over them and the youngest Winchester, each praying that Sam would soon awaken and give John and Dean some hope.

"Hey tiger, you just rest and build your strength so you can fight this thing. Caleb and I will watch over your family for you until you are able to do it again yourself" Joshua intoned as he placed a palm on Sam's flushed cheek feeling the heat emanating off of him. Leaning down and placing his mouth beside Sam's ear, he whispered "I love ya kiddo. Please don't leave us."

Caleb choked down the lump that suddenly appeared in his throat as he overheard the words that Joshua had whispered to Sammy. He knew Joshua held a special place in his heart after meeting the kid when he was less than two years old. Sammy had taken an instant liking to Joshua and toddled right up to him to sit on his lap and engaged Joshua in a conversation that only a baby could. Because of this and many more times together, Sammy was like a son to Joshua and he hated to think what it would do to the bear of a man if they lost the kid to this damned infection.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Later that evening after everyone had awoken, Pastor Jim sent them all off to eat dinner while he kept an eye on young Samuel warning Caleb that there would be hell to pay if he didn't make sure that they all consumed a good meal. He knew John and Dean both needed to keep their strength up or they would end up as patients themselves. Dean fought it at first saying that he couldn't leave Sammy just in case he was needed, but finally gave in when Joshua stated that they could just go to the hospital cafeteria and get sandwiches and a drink. That way if something happened, they could page Dean to the ICU.

After they all left, Jim pulled up a chair by the bed and gently took one of Sam's hands into his. "Hey Sam, it's just me and you now son. I sent that stubborn family of yours to get something to eat. I want you to know that we're all here for you and that you can take strength from us until you can stand on your own two feet again. I know that you can hear me Sam and I just want you to know that you mean so much to me and the others. The world would be a deep, dark place without you in it my boy so you need to fight. Sam you are the heart and soul of your family, of our family, because that is what you are now---to me, to Joshua and to Caleb. Our family would shatter if we were to lose you and I just know that God would not allow that to happen by taking you away from us. I know you worry that you might turn evil someday because of your visions, but Sam, have you ever thought that God gave you those visions for a reason. Could it be that He knew you had the strength to handle them and would know how to use them to save lives? Just think about it my child."

As soon as Jim had finished his talk with Sammy, he glanced up to see the others returning from their meals. "Caleb, did you do as I requested?" he asked not mentioning the talk he had just had with a comatose Sam.

"Yes sir I did, I made sure each one of them had a good meal and that they ate most of their food. You don't have to worry anymore Jim"

"Thank you, that makes me feel much better" Jim stated just as he watched Sam's doctor walk into the room carrying a manila folder. Jim and the others immediately stood up to receive the news knowing that Dr. Michaels had put a rush order on the test results.

"Gentlemen, I have the results of the tests you took earlier this morning." Shane informed the anxious men standing before him.

"What-what did the results show, is one of us a carrier?" Dean asked apprehensively.

"Yes, I'm afraid so" Shane answered honestly immediately saddened to see the devastated looks that crossed each and every man's face in the room.

**TBC **_**So who could the carrier be?**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Going Through the Motions Ch. 10**

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own them. I only wish I did! Making no profit either here folks. Unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously**_**: **__"What-what did the results show, is one of us a carrier?" Dean asked apprehensively. "Yes, I'm afraid so" Shane answered honestly immediately saddened to see the devastated looks that crossed each and every man's face in the room._

Shane observed as a look of utter distress crossed the faces of the men standing before him as he delivered the shocking news to the five of them. Each man was consumed by remorse wondering if he had been the one to bring down this affliction on the youngest lad in their midst. The guilt in the room had increased so much, he swore he could have cut it with a knife it was so palpable. Taking a deep breath, he delivered the news that he knew would totally devastate one of the two who loved Sam the most. "I'm sorry John, but the tests show that you are a carrier of the MRSA bacteria even though you aren't showing any signs of even becoming sick"

John's mouth dropped open in shock at the revelation that he had been the one to bring the deadly disease into contact with his son. Because of him, his own child was now fighting for his very life. He immediately felt a ton of remorse as he realized he never should have been the one to change the bandage on Sammy's shoulder. Why the hell didn't he have enough sense to let Dean take carry of Sammy the way he had always done. If he had just stayed away and not re-entered their lives again, then Sammy wouldn't be in such dire straights depending on a machine to breathe for him. The knowledge that he was the one who could very well have handed down a death sentence to his own baby ran rampant in his mind. He glanced around and saw the others mouth's moving but couldn't understand what they were saying with all of the ringing in his ears. He soon felt his knees go weak and his face turned a deathly shade of white before his eyes rolled back in his head and he knew no more.

Upon hearing the news, Dean immediately directed his attention solely on his father. He saw his dad's mouth gape open like a fish out of water and knew his dad was consumed with guilt. It didn't take a genius to see that the news was overwhelming him as his dad's face turned more pale than the white hospital walls behind him. "Dad, dad are you okay, can you hear me?" Dean asked as he started to move closer to offer comfort. He noticed the exact moment his father's eyes rolled up in his head and moved in to catch him just as he saw Joshua's massive arms wrap around his dad's chest and guide him easily to the chair beside them.

"John you've got to calm down Bobby encouraged as he watched the many diverse looks crossing his best friend's face upon hearing the news. No one needed to tell him that John was taking the news extremely hard and that he would have a hard time living with himself because of guilt. It scared him to think that this might just push John away from his kids once more and the family was already fractured enough as it was. He noticed John's inability to even concentrate as he saw his face go pale and knew that John was giving up his hold on consciousness unable to deal with the news that he had just been given. He started to move towards John to catch him when he fell, but Joshua and Dean beat him too it.

As Joshua sat John down in the chair and supported him to keep him from falling out, Shane rushed over to the man and quickly reached out to take his pulse. It was obvious the moment that Shane touched his wrist that John's radial pulse was much too fast due to the high level of anxiety he had just been under. Shane knew he needed to get it under control or chance John suffering a bout of tachycardia himself. "John David, bring me gurney" he called out as he saw the tall orderly walking by. As soon as the gurney was beside him, John David and Joshua lifted John onto the stretcher and pushed him towards one of the available ICU rooms. After lifting John onto the hospital bed, John David pushed the gurney out to make more room for the doctor and the man's family. Shane quickly walked over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a small liquid filled vial and a sterile syringe. Walking back to John, he quickly swabbed an area on his arm and then withdrew some of the clear liquid from the vial.

"What are you giving him doc?" Dean asked as he watched Shane depress the plunger slightly to remove any air bubbles.

"Ativan, it is an anti-anxiety drug and will help to slow down his central nervous system so that his pulse can return to it's regular rhythm" Dr. Michaels explained as he slid the needle into John's arm and pressed the plunger on the syringe. "Don't worry Dean, the drug is fast acting and will go to work within thirty minutes. Your father is going to be fine. He'll just sleep for a while is all."

"Kay, thanks doc" Dean said as he stood by his father's bedside. He really wanted to get back to Sammy, but his dad needed him too. Dean ran his hands through his short hair as he tried to figure out what would happen next. He had no idea whether or not his dad and Sam would have to be kept apart from each other now, and if they did, how would it affect their family dynamic? Things had been strained for a while, but now they were back on an even keel and he hated to think about this disease rocking the boat. Could Sammy handle it with the fragile state he was now in? One thing was for sure, they were going to have to speak with the doc and learn all they could about this damned disease and how to keep it from tearing their small family apart.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

A few hours later found Dean by Sammy's side since his dad was now sleeping a drug induced sleep. The doc has assured Dean that John would sleep for a good six to eight hours so he asked Caleb and Joshua to stay with his dad so he could spend some time alone with Sammy. As he sat down, he quietly watched the up and down motion of the ventilator as it swooshed delivering much needed oxygen to his baby brother.

"Sammy, we sure could use some good news right now little brother. Things have seriously gone to hell dude and I don't know how much more I can take" Dean said with a shaky voice as he pillowed his head on the bed beside Sam's arm and allowed the tears to come. He took small hitching breaths as he tried to control the emotions that had risen up in him. The last thing everybody needed to see was another Winchester breaking down. "God Sammy, please" he whispered needing his baby brother more than he had ever needed him before in his life.

As he allowed his tears to soak into the blanket covering his little brother, he suddenly felt the very light touch of fingers ghosting on his hair. He whimpered as he thought he must be losing it and that the feather light touch had to have been a phantom feeling born out of need for Sammy to awaken. He was stunned however to feel it once again soon after he whimpered. He slowly turned his head to feel fingers moving through his hair and eventually resting on his cheek. He opened his eyes to realize that those fingers did indeed belong to his baby brother. He quickly turned towards Sammy's face to see that his eyes were not yet opened. Could Sammy finally be starting that road towards consciousness?

"Sa-Sammy can you hear me little brother?" Dean questioned with a hushed reverence as he grasped his hand lightly. He was soon rewarded with the slight curl of fingers against his palm. Maybe it wasn't much, but to Dean is was better than winning a million dollars by playing the state lottery. He couldn't have hit a bigger jackpot than knowing that Sammy was most definitely in there and fighting to get back to his family.

"I knew you wouldn't give up on me tiger" Dean said as he continued to hold Sammy's hand in his while using the other to run his fingers comfortingly through Sammy's hair. "We're all here for you dude and we will be until you're ready to fully awaken." Knowing that he needed to alert the doctor to the change in Sammy's condition, he pressed the call button. As Shane came walking into the room a moment later, Dean looked at him with a beaming smile on his face. "I think he's starting to wake up."

"Well, let's run a few tests to see if you're right" Shane said as he walked over to the bottom of Sam's bed and removed blankets exposing his bare feet. He pulled a blunt instrument from the pocked of his doctor's coat and rubbed it vigorously up the bottom of Sam's right foot causing Sam's foot to automatically arch and the toes to curl. "That's a good sign" Shane said as he then pulled out a needle to test for pain stimuli and forcefully poked Sam's big toe with it. He smiled as Sam tried to pull his foot away in response to the pain. "I do believe you're right Dean" Shane said as he then walked up to the head of Sam's bed and took out his penlight to shine in Sam's eyes. He was extremely pleased to see his pupils react to the light.

Shane then went on to say "Let's see about getting Sam weaned off this ventilator before he fully awakens. I'm going to switch the ventilation mode over to Continuous Positive Airway Pressure which is more commonly known as CPAP for approximately thirty minutes. If Sam responds well to that, we'll extubate him and start him on an oxygen mask to help assist with his breathing" Shane informed Dean as he pushed some buttons on the ventilator.

"Uh doc, can I ask you a question?" Dean asked as he watched Shane reset the ventilator buttons

"Sure Dean, what is it?"

"About my dad being a carrier of the MRSA bacterial infection, does that mean he'll have to stay away from Sammy now? I mean will those two never be allowed to physically be near each other again?" Dean questioned nervously not knowing if he wanted to hear the answer or not.

"Not necessarily Dean. With your dad being a carrier, it just means that both he and Sam will have to start practicing healthier hygiene habits and they'll need to work on boosting their immune systems so that their body pH raises. Your family will need to do a little research on things such as personal care products to find out which ones actually reduce immunity instead of building up the immune system as they claim to do. As long as they change these few things, I don't see and reason why your father and brother can't be near each other everyday."

"Thanks doc, that makes me feel better, now I just hope I can get my dad to understand that when he wakes up so he doesn't take off on us."

"Why would you think he'd do that Dean?" Shane questioned inquisitively.

"You don't know my dad doc. He's blaming himself for everything that has happened. I could see it in his eyes just before he passed out. He had been the one staying with Sammy, taking care of him and changing his bandages giving the bacteria a chance to take a firm hold. How in the hell am I going to keep my family together now?" Dean questioned as he looked at Shane with haunted eyes.

"I'll try and talk to your father after he wakes up Dean. Maybe he'll be willing to listen to me about the fact that his being a carrier doesn't mean he has to stay away from your brother, that they can still be in the same room as each other as long as they start living a healthier lifestyle" Shane said as he placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Thanks doc, I'd appreciate it" Dean said as he sat down waiting to see if Sammy would soon be coming off of the ventilator.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Going Through the Motions Ch. 11**

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own them. I only wish I did! Making no profit either here folks. Unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As John slowly awoke and opened his eyes, he was surprised to find himself laying in a hospital bed looking up at the bland white ceiling above. He wondered what happened to put him there. His mind was a little foggy about past events and he felt like he had been on a five day drunk. He glanced over to his right to see Bobby sitting beside him with a smile on his face.

"About time you woke up Johnny boy" Bobby said as he patted John on the chest. "You've been asleep for a while."

"Why the hell and I in the frigging hospital and why is my head so damn foggy?" John questioned as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Well you kind of had a bad anxiety attack my friend and the doctor was afraid that you could go into tachycardia and have a heart attack" Bobby explained. "He gave you something to relax you into sleep while lowering your blood pressure at the same time."

"Why the hell would I have an anxiety…" Bobby watched as the sudden realization of him being the carrier suddenly dawned on John's face.

"Son of a bitch, I've got to get out of here" John stated as he swiftly set up only to grasp his head with both hands as he became dizzy.

"No way Johnny, you're staying right here until the doctor says otherwise" Bobby said as he placed a firm hand on John's shoulder and forced him back down into a lying position.

"You don't understand Bobby. It's my fault that Sammy is sick. I've got to get out of here before I make things worse. It ain't safe for me to be around him anymore. If I had just stayed the hell away from my boys then everything would have been just fine."

"You're wrong John, those boys need you and I'm not about to let you just walk out of their lives again " Bobby informed the oldest Winchester.

"Haven't you heard a word I said Bobby?" John questioned rather loudly. I'm the reason Sammy is fighting for his life, if I go near the kid again he could die. I'm not about to take a f*cking chance with his life."

"You won't be John" Jim stated serenely as he walked into the room to find John highly agitated. "You need to calm down and think things through clearly before you try to run away from the situation and those boys of yours."

"How the hell can I calm down when I nearly killed my son?" John asked as he tried to climb off the bed once again. "Why can't you people understand that I have to do this before I make things worse for Sammy?"

"What will make things worse is if you take off without saying goodbye you damned idjit" Bobby cut in trying to make John understand what he was doing. "We've spoken to the doc and the doc says there is no reason why you and Sammy can't be around each other you stupid fool."

"Yeah, well he's crazy as a damn lunatic" John stated as he finally pushed himself up off the bed. "If you remember correctly, he is the one who said Sammy could easily be re-infected again by coming into contact with a carrier."

"You didn't hear what he had to say later though John" Joshua stated as he and Caleb walked into the room carrying burgers and fries for everybody. "Dean asked him about whether or not you and Sammy had to be kept apart and the doc said no. He said that all you had to do was starting practicing healthier hygiene habits like washing your hands more often. He also said that you and Sam needed to work on boosting your immune system. As long as you did those things, then it would be safe for you and Sammy to be near each other."

"You don't know that for sure" John stated. What is he's wrong and Sammy dies because of me. I couldn't live with myself man." John said as he slumped back down on the bed wearily.

"Just give it a few days John, at least until Sammy's better and then decide what you need to do" Caleb advised his friend. "But whatever it is you decide to do, you need to discuss it with the boys first. Sam will be devastated if he wakes up to find you gone and that could be extremely detrimental to his recovery."

"Okay, I'll think about it but I ain't promising anything" John stated as he scrubbed his hand through his beard realizing that Caleb was right. He couldn't just sneak out and leave Dean to deal with the pieces of a shattered Sammy.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Dean sat by Sammy's bed waiting for him to awaken, he thought about the events of the past few hours. Sammy had responded well to the CPAP and had finally been removed from the ventilator. He was still on assisted breathing though since Shane now had him on an oxygen mask. Shane had also said that Sammy was no longer comatose since his level of consciousness had begun to rise. This was noted by the slight movements in his arms and legs. His eyes had also began to twitch a few minutes ago and Dean took it as an indication that Sam would soon be opening his eyes.

He wondered how Bobby was doing with his dad in the other room. He just prayed that between him and Jim, they could convince his dad to stick around for a while because he was just too damned tired to deal with the aftermath. Dean was soon drawn from his musings as he heard a barely detectable moan coming from the bed. He glanced over to see Sam tossing his head slowly back and forth.

"Sammy, I need you to open your eyes for me little brother" Dean prodded as he leaned up closer to the bed. "Come on bitch, I know you can do it, show me those expressive blue green orbs of yours."

He watched with baited breath as Sam's eyes began to flicker. "Come on, come on, come on" he whispered as he placed his hand on Sam's cheek in support. He was soon rewarded as he saw Sam blink a few times then finally open his eyes. "I knew you could do it tiger" he said as a huge smile lit across his face.

"De'n?" Sam questioned as he tried to focus on the person sitting beside him through his cloudy vision.

"Yeah, it's me kiddo" he informed his little brother as he soothingly ran his thumb across Sammy's cheek.

"What 'appened?" Sam questioned as his addled mind tried to process why he was so feeling so weird and out of sorts. And just why the heck was he having so much trouble keeping his eyes open?

"You've been pretty sick tiger" Dean explained not going into the details, afraid that it would be too much for Sam to handle right now especially when he was struggling to stay awake. "Just get some sleep dude, we'll talk later."

"Kay" Sam replied as his weary eyes drifted shut once more and he fell into a healing slumber unaware of all the anxiety he had caused over the past few days.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

A few minutes after Sam had nodded off, Dean looked up to see his dad standing at the door with the other hunters right behind him, all dressed in sterile hospital gear. "Hey dad, glad to see you're awake."

"Yeah, I woke up a little while ago Ace. How's he doing?" John asked motioning towards his youngest with a nod of his head.

"He's doing great. He came off the ventilator about an hour ago and he even woke up for a few minutes" Dean replied as he brushed the wayward bangs from Sammy's eyes once again.

"S'good son that's good" John said as he shifted from foot to foot with extreme nervousness. "I uh, I'm just gonna leave so I can't uh."

"Don't even think about dad" Dean stated cutting his dad off as he gave him a stern look. "You aren't running away and leaving me to deal with Sammy's feelings of abandonment."

"Dean that's not what I'm trying to do" John explained. "I'm just trying to do what's best for Sammy."

"That's not true dad and you know it. Shane said it would be fine for you to be around Sammy, that we just had to be careful is all. And for your information what's best for Sammy is for you to stay here and support him. But if you're to chicken shit to do that, then you're the one who's going to explain why you're leaving him once again. I'm tired of picking up the pieces every time you break his heart." Dean knew he was being harsh with his father, but somebody needed to give him a swift kick in the butt about what he was attempting to do.

After tiring of hearing John arguing with his oldest, Bobby chose to take things into his own hands. "Just get your derriere in there with your boys" Bobby said as he pushed John from behind to make him enter Sammy's room. He smiled as John turned around and gave him an irritated look.

"What the hell Bobby?"

"If you think I'm gonna allow you to skip out on tiger when he's so damn sick then you got another think coming ya idjit" Bobby replied with a smirk. "That boy needs ya Johnny."

"Don't you think I know that Bobby. Hell man, it's killing me to think that I might not ever be able to be near my son again for fear of killing him."

"Damn it John, Didn't you hear a damn thing the doctor said to you?" Joshua asked as he stood by the door of Sam's room. "Don't make me come over there and knock some sense into that thick skull of yours. For the last damn time, the doc said there is no reason you can't be around Sammy. You just got to be careful is all."

"And I remember telling you Joshua that Dr. Michaels doesn't know that for sure. There's always a slight chance that…" John's attention was immediately diverted away from Joshua as he heard his name called out weakly.

"Sammy, Sammy are you awake kiddo?" John questioned with tears in his eyes as he moved to stand next to Sammy's bed.

"Don't l-leave me pl-please. N-need you-ou" Sam struggled to say as he tried to focus blurry eyes on his dad.

**TBC **_**So what will John choose to do?**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Going Through the Motions Ch. 12**

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own them. I only wish I did! Making no profit either here folks. Unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_""Don't l-leave me pl-please. N-need you-ou" Sam struggled to say as he tried to focus blurry eyes on his dad. _

John was immediately overwhelmed by his son's plea as he looked into those pleading blue green puppy-dog eyes that always seemed to break his resolve when Sammy was just a little tyke. Instead of his twenty three year old adult son, he saw the five year old little boy lying on the bed in front of him. It amazed him to know that instead of the big bad assed hunter that he had always thought himself to be, he was now turning into a big pile of overprotective papa goo that could be molded in any way that Sammy wished. He choked down a lump that suddenly located itself right in the middle of his throat and took a seat beside Sammy. "S'okay baby, I'm not leaving you. You just rest and I'll be here when you wake up again, I promise kiddo." John reached a hand up to swipe the tears away that were freely falling down his cheek. He might have been the hard hearted bastard that others accused him of being, but there was no way he could leave Sammy now.

Dean watched as a hundred different emotions seemed to cross his dad's face after Sammy made his heart rending plea. He watched the stoic look disappear off his dad's face while a look of total love took it's place. He could see the tenderness jump into his dad's eyes whereas just a few short minutes ago, there was a look of utter sadness. When he saw his dad's eyes become moist with tears, Dean couldn't help the wetness that suddenly appeared in his own eyes too. _"He's caught you dad-- hook, line and sinker" _Dean thought knowing there was no way his dad could leave now, And his dad confirmed that thought just a few seconds later as he said, "S'okay baby, I'm not leaving you." Dean didn't even hear the rest of what his dad said, he just reveled in the fact that his dad was staying this time instead of running away and that he wouldn't be left to deal with a shattered brother.

As Bobby watched the scene unfolding in front of him, he looked around to see that there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Jim, Caleb and Joshua had matching tear tracks running down their faces that could be seen on the Winchester's faces. Bobby was surprised to note that his face had at some point became wet with tears also. "_Hmm, damn kid always did have a way of getting to everybody"_ he thought to himself as he looked at Sammy with affection. He wondered if there would ever be a time that he and the others wouldn't be putty in Sammy's hands. _"Probably not" _he mused and really, they wouldn't have it any other way.

As John sat beside Sammy, he reached out to brush away the tears rolling down his youngest child's face. It took away his breath to see the innocence in Sammy's eyes as he lay there watching him, wanting him to stay. He could also see that Sammy was fighting to keep his eyes open but it was turning into a losing battle. "Go to sleep son, you need to rest so you can get better and beat this thing. I swear to you that I'll be sitting right here when you wake up" John encouraged. He immediately felt the trust bestowed upon him by his youngest as he nodded his head and slipped back into sleep.

"Well don't we all look like a bunch of wusses" Caleb stated as he looked around the room. "You'd think we were a bunch of women crying during a soap opera instead of the macho hunters we're presumed to be."

"Caleb, I always knew you were a woman who watched her soap operas on the sly" Dean smirked to the laughter of the other hunters in the room.

"Shuddup Dean" Caleb said as he himself began to laugh. They really needed the break from all the tension of the past few days.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Sam continued to improve over the course of the next two days, he was eventually moved out of the ICU and into a step down unit where he would still be monitored closely, but where the family could have more freedom to come and go. The rash that had covered most of Sam's chest and arms was finally showing signs of going away and while his fever hadn't gone completely, it had dropped significantly and he was now only running a low grade fever of 99.8 degrees. Sam had also woken up a few times during those days, though he had been unable to remain awake for longer than ten minutes at a time. When John questioned Dr. Michaels about his inability to stay awake, Shane had informed John that it was normal for a person to have extreme fatigue when dealing with MRSA. Sam would most likely fight fatigue for the next few months as his body tried to rebuild it's strength after being nearly depleted from fighting the infection.

Later that evening as Shane made his rounds, he walked into Sam's room to find most of the men in the room had fallen asleep in chairs or on the floor with the only exception being John who was sitting by Sam's bedside and holding his sleeping son's hand. He was glad to see that Dean was finally getting some much needed rest since the kid had some seriously dark circles forming under his eyes. He had tried earlier to get Dean to leave the hospital and get a full night's rest but Dean had let him know in no uncertain terms that he wouldn't be leaving the hospital until Sammy left the hospital. He wished he had that kind of bond with his own brother but Jack and he barely spoke now over a stupid argument because of a football game.

"I'm just going to check Sam's vitals" Shane whispered to John as he walked over to the heart monitor that Sam was still connected to and wrote down the numbers on the latest read out. "His BP and pulse seem to be fine and his oxygen saturation levels are up so that's good." He pulled the tympanic ear thermometer out of his pocket and placed it into Sam's right ear to get a temperature reading. He wasn't surprised to see Sam unconsciously move away from it since most patients did that even in sleep. As the thermometer beeped, he pulled it out of Sam's ear and grimaced. "Damn, his fever has gone up a little" he said as he read the 100.5 on the instrument.

"Is that bad?" John questioned anxiously hoping things weren't taking a turn for the worse.

"Not necessarily. It could be something as simple as overtaxing himself today so I wouldn't be too concerned just yet. We'll keep a closer eye on things just to be sure" Shane said as he peeled back the bandage on the knife wound in Sam's shoulder. "His shoulder is healing nicely and the bumps are no longer present which is definitely a good sign. Make sure Sam continues to get lots of rest and I'll check on him again tomorrow" Shane said to John before quietly walking out of the room.

"What did the doc have to say?" Dean asked as he opened his eyes to look over at his father. He had instantly became alert when Dr. Michaels walked into the room. "Is Sammy doing okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry Ace. He said his shoulder is healing nicely and that his vitals were looking good. He said that Sammy's fever went up a little but not to worry about it just yet since Sammy could have worn himself out today causing the slight rise in temperature" John answered not wanting his oldest son to worry.

"Okay, you need me to sit with him for a little while dad?"

"Nah, I'm good. You just get some more sleep. I'll wake you if and when I get to tired" John replied. He saw Dean nod his head and then close his eyes. Even if he had been tired, he would have turned down Dean's offer knowing that his oldest child needed the rest more than he did.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

The next morning, Sam and the others were awoken early as his breakfast was brought in. The nurse informed Sammy that his doctor had placed him on a bland diet so as not to upset his digestive system since it had been a few days since he had eaten anything solid. As she placed Sam's tray on the portable table in front of him, she instructed him that he needed to eat most of the food so he could start rebuilding his strength and that the foods would be good for building up his system. She also told him that he needed to eat slowly to begin with or risk making himself sick.

As John pulled the cover off the tray for his youngest, he noticed that Sam was given a plate of scrambled eggs, half a banana and some skim milk. He glanced at Sammy to see that his youngest wrinkled his nose in disgust at the food on the plate. "I know it doesn't look very appetizing kiddo, but you need to eat it" John said as he pulled the plastic covering off of Sam's eating utensils.

"Not Hun-hungry" Sam said as he turned his head away. The smell of the food was making him a little nauseous and he was afraid it would make him throw up.

"You heard the nurse Sammy, you've got to eat" Dean said as he walked over and sat on the bottom of Sammy's bed. "If you won't do it for yourself, then do it for me."

"Dean, my stomach is al-already feeling qu-queasy" Sam said breathlessly as he looked up at his older brother with pleading eyes.

"It's bound too Sammy since you haven't had anything in your stomach for a few days. Just start slow tiger and take it from there. You want to get out of here don't you?" At seeing his baby brother nod affirmatively, Dean said "Alright then, the first step is in regaining your strength and that's only going to happen if you start eating. So please Sammy, you've got to at least eat some of your breakfast."

Sam picked up the plastic fork and stuck it into the scrambled eggs. He forked up a small mouthful and stuck it into his mouth. He gagged slightly as he swallowed the eggs causing his eyes to water and his throat to hurt.

"Take it slow Sammy, don't try to eat it too fast or you'll throw it back up" John said as he saw Sam stab another forkful off eggs. He encouraged Sam to take a drink of milk to wash down the taste of the eggs hoping that would keep him from throwing them back up. He peeled the banana and then cut it into small sections so Sam could munch on them in between bites of his eggs.

It took almost forty five minutes, but between Dean and John, they had gotten Sam to eat two thirds of his breakfast and keep it down which was a major accomplishment seeing as how he gagged with nearly every other bite. They felt bad for their youngest though since Sammy was obviously becoming exhausted just from eating and he soon fell asleep with a forkful of eggs in his hand. John eased the plastic fork out of Sam's hand and then picked the tray up and carried it out into the hallway so Sam wouldn't be nauseated by the smell of the left over food as he slept.

After moving the portable table away from his sleeping son, John pulled the blanket up over his sleeping child and whispered "Sleep well kiddo, you did good."

**TBC _Is that slight fever as innocent as it seems to be? Find out in the next chapter!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Going Through the Motions Ch. 13**

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own them. I only wish I did! Making no profit either here folks. Unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine.

**A.N. **I'm not sure about the flow of this chapter, but I am posting anyway.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_John eased the plastic fork out of Sam's hand and then picked the tray up and carried it out into the hallway so Sam wouldn't be nauseated by the smell of the left over food as he slept. After moving the portable table away from his sleeping son, John pulled the blanket up over his sleeping child and whispered "Sleep well kiddo, you did good."_

As John sat watching Sammy sleep, he thought about the changes they were going to have to make in their lives to make sure Sam stayed healthy. Instead of beer, they were going to have to start drinking healthy liquids such as orange juice or sports drinks. Sure, the occasional beer would be okay, but it wouldn't do anything towards strengthening their immune systems. He wondered what Bobby and the others would think once he started turning down beer and asking for a glass of milk instead. He snorted as he pictured himself sitting in a bar and asking for a sparkling water--wouldn't he look like a big wimp. That wouldn't be the only change either. They had a habit of hitting the greasy burger and fry joints while out on the road instead of stopping at actual restaurant and sitting down for a meal. That would definitely have to change and he didn't think Dean was going to like it.

As for the amount of time they spent out on the road, they would now have to make sure that they carried health drinks and supplements when they were out on the road and away from civilization. Not only that, they would need to carry some kind of antibacterial cleaner such as Germ-X for when they weren't near a water source. That way he would at least be able cleanse his hands before touching Sammy, especially if he had an injury that needed to be taken care of. Hell, he would probably need to carry Germ-X in his pocket for everyday use now he thought. He knew the changes would be an inconvenience at best, but they would also be a necessity now.

"John…JOHN"

"Oh sorry Bobby, did you say something" John inquired when he heard his name called.

"We were just wondering where you went off to man. You had such a far away look in your eyes that we were wondering if you were okay" Bobby said referring to himself, Joshua and Caleb.

"Yeah, M'okay guys. I was just thinking about the changes that Dean and I will have to make in our lives for the sake of Sammy's health."

"What do you mean Dean and you? The rest of us are in this for the long haul too John. We'll do whatever it takes to make sure that kid is never infected again" Bobby stated with conviction. "That old house of mine is in for one hell of a cleaning and Josh and Caleb here are gonna help me do it."

"Whoa, wait a minute" Caleb said as he raised his hands in the air with the palm facing outwards. "Who said I volunteered to clean _your _house?"

"I did ya idjit and your damned well going to help unless you want me to unload a gun full of buckshot into that ass of yours next time ya come visiting" Bobby informed him.

"Just tell me where to find the broom" Caleb stated knowing Bobby had just enough chutzpah to do as he said.

"He probably doesn't own one" Sam smirked as he yawned widely and rubbed his chest with the knuckles on his right hand.

'That'll be enough out of you ya young pup" Bobby said with a glint in his eye. "You know damned well my floors are always clean when you come to visit."

"Sure Bobby, if you say so" Sam said with a wince as he tried to adjust himself on the bed.

"Sammy?" Dean questioned when he caught sight of the wince.

"M'fine Dean, my chest just hurts a little. I must have pulled a muscle or something in it.

"Maybe I should call for the doc" John suggested as he reached toward the nurse call button.

"Nah, I'm okay dad. I just need a minute" Sam stated as he took a few deep breaths to control the pain.

"Okay for now, but if it keeps happening kiddo, I'm having the doctor check you out just to be on the safe side" John informed his youngest as he carded his fingers through Sammy's hair.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

A few hours later, Bobby and the other hunters left to go get something to eat, promising to bring something back for John and Dean who had decided to stay behind since Sammy's dinner would be arriving soon. They knew if they didn't stay, Sammy would most likely refuse to eat any of it. As they waited for the tray to come, John decided it was time to share a memory of Sammy's birth with his youngest child. Sam needed something to take his mind of of how he was feeling.

"Ya know kiddo, I remember another time where I had to spend a few nights in the hospital with you. It was a couple of days after you were born. I had left Dean with Mike and Joanna, Mike was my partner in the garage by the way. I thought I was going to the hospital to pick you and your mother up and bring you home. But when I got to the hospital, I found your mother freaking out because you had suddenly quit breathing and your lips had turned blue. The doctors had rushed you away to run some tests leaving a nurse trying to calm your frantic mother. If I hadn't made it there when I did, I think Mary would have torn down the hospital" John said as he vividly remembered the incident in his mind."

"You never told me about that dad" Dean said as he sucked in a breath of air finding out how close he had come to losing his baby brother before he had even had a chance to live.

"We didn't want to scare you Dean. Anyways we found out a few hours later that Sammy was suffering from what they called central sleep apnea and that it was common in babies born a little early which Sammy was. The doctors decided to keep him for a couple of days just to make sure that he didn't have too many more episodes." John then looked at Sammy and said "I can remember staying awake all night long watching you sleeping in your crib tiger and making sure that your little chest was moving up and down while your mom sang lullabies. I was making damned sure nothing would take you away from me then and I'm not going to allow anything to take you away from me now."

Sam's eyes were shining with tears as he looked his dad in the eyes. "Thanks for sharing that with me dad. I wish I knew more about mom and the things she did."

"We'll I just have to make sure you do kiddo. You get well and get yourself out of here and we'll sit down and discuss your mother. You can ask me anything you want!"

"Sounds good" Sam said with a smile as he rubbed his chest lightly once again and saw the door to his room open. He groaned when he saw his dinner tray being brought in. He really didn't feel like eating after the way it left him nauseous earlier.

John took the tray from the candy striper and placed it on the portable table. He pulled the tray up to Sammy's bed and then lowered it until it was the correct height while Dean removed the top from the tray.

"Hey Sammy, this looks pretty good" Dean remarked as he saw the baked chicken with mashed potatoes, green beans and vanilla pudding.

"Then you eat it Dean cause I don't want it."

"No way kiddo, you know you've got to eat whether you feel like it or not. It's the only way you're going to get strong enough to fight this thing."

Come on Dean, if I try to eat that I'm gonna puke dude."

"That's what you said the last time Sammy. Just take it slow and easy and you'll be fine."

Sam huffed a little as he picked up the fork and dipped it into the mashed potatoes and brought it to his mouth. He gagged as he swallowed them down. After taking a few more bites, he could feel his stomach starting to rebel and pushed the plate away.

"Un uh Sammy, you need to eat a little more" Dean encouraged as he moved the plate back to where it had previously been.

"Dad, I can't" Sam said as he turned pleading eyes towards his father. "I really don't…" Sam's eyes grew huge as his stomach chose that time to regurgitate everything he had just eaten.

"Shit" John stated as he ran to the door and hollered "We need some help in here." He turned back to see Dean supporting Sam as he started to heave again. He nearly gagged as he saw more vomit spew forth from Sammy's mouth and onto his dinner plate.

John went into the small bathroom in Sammy's room and wet a wash cloth after he saw a nurse rushing towards the room. He heard the nurse say "Oh" before leaving the room once again. He wringed the water of the wash cloth and then held it to the back of Sammy's neck as his youngest dry heaved. He was relieved to see the nurse return just a minute later.

"I'm going to give him a dose of Phenergan" she said as she reached for the port on his IV and injected the medicine into it. "That should take effect shortly and stop the nausea" she said as she watched Sam grasp his stomach as he leaned over his plate and heaved again.

Dean winced as he saw Sammy's stomach emptying bile onto the plate. He could only imagine how bad his brother was feeling right now and he felt a little guilty himself for making Sammy eat. He supported Sammy's head with one hand and rubbed his back in soothing circles with the other until Sammy finally stopped heaving. Feeling extremely weak, Sam wilted in Dean's arms as he lost the strength to support himself in his upright position.

When Dean felt Sammy's weight collapse against his arms, he gently leaned his baby brother back onto his bed with the help of their dad. John however became concerned as he saw the pinched look in his youngest son's eyes as he pulled his hands up to his chest,

"Sammy, Sammy what is it son?"

"Hu-hurts D-dad" Sam said as the tears began to fall from his eyes.

"I'll get the doctor right away" the nurse said as she hurried out of the room to find Dr. Michaels before he left for the night.

"It's gonna be alright kiddo" John said as he pulled Sammy into his arms and gently rubbed his chest trying to help him fight the pain. Though he looked calm on the outside, he was screaming in fear on the inside wondering what more could possibly happen to his baby boy. He glanced over towards Dean to see his oldest child running his fingers through Sammy's hair while gentle shivers ran through his body. He knew that once he was out of Sammy's sight, Dean was going to collapse and have a breakdown of major proportions with this latest episode. He whispered words of encouragement to both sons as he saw Dr. Michaels come running into the room.

"Sam, I need you to tell me exactly how and where you are hurting" Shane said as he walked up to his patient and put his stethoscope to Sam's chest and listened to his heart.

"Ch-chest hurts. Feels li-like it's going clear through to my b-back" Sam whispered too tired to speak any louder.

Shane blanched as he heard the rasping sounds coming through the stethoscope. _"Son of a bitch" _he thought. The last thing this kid needed was problems with his heart.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Going Through the Motions Ch. 14**

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own them. I only wish I did! Making no profit either here folks. Unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously: **_Shane blanched as he heard the rasping sounds coming through the stethoscope. "Son of a bitch" he thought. The last thing this kid needed was problems with his heart._

A Shane continued to assess his patient, he became more convinced then ever that Sam was suffering a secondary infection, one that had settled around his heart causing Sam to have chest pains and a little difficulty with his breathing. He knew he would have to order an EKG and blood tests to confirm his diagnosis, but he was ninety nine percent sure that Sam was suffering from pericarditis, especially after he had Sam lean forward and heard the unmistakable sound of a friction rub in his heart sounds. The sound was relatively easy to recognize since it resembled the sound of squeaky leather.

"Sam, I'm going to give you a shot of codeine with a strong sedative in it to help you relax and to relieve the pain. It should take effect fairly quick so don't fight it" Shane stated as he pulled a sterile needle and a small vial of fluid from the locked medicine cabinet. He quickly withdrew the needed dose and then injected it into Sam's IV. Within minutes, the pain lines faded from Sam's face as he feel into a deep and restful medicated sleep.

After the codeine took effect and his patient succumbed to sleep, Shane looked up into the worried faces of Sam's father and brother. "After examining Sam and evaluating his symptoms, I'm almost positive that he is suffering from a condition called Pericarditis. Basically that means that Sam is suffering an inflammation of the pericardium or the sac that is surrounding his heart. I am going to order an EKG and some blood tests to confirm that my diagnosis is correct.

"How dangerous is this in Sammy's already weakened condition?" John asked nervously as he rubbed a calloused hand through his graying hair.

"I'll be honest with you John, my biggest concern right now is that it could lead to cardiac tamponade which means that too much fluid could build up in the pericardium. If the fluid increases enough in volume, it will put pressure on Sam's heart and prevent the ventricles from filling properly leading to a stroke and even possible death.

"Holy shit" whispered Dean as his face drained of all color and he dropped into the chair beside Sammy's bed. "God little brother, why does everything always have to happen to you?" he questioned as he put his head down on Sammy's bed and allowed the tears to fall.

John walked around to the side of the bed that Dean was sitting on and placed a comforting hand on his first born son's shoulder. He could feel the miniscule tremors going through Dean's body and worried about how much more bad news his oldest could take without completely shattering. Looking at the doctor with bloodshot eyes, he asked "So what happens next, how do you treat this pericarditis?"

"We're going to have to move Sam back to the ICU where he will be monitored at all times. We'll start him on a regiment of anti inflammatory drugs such as Naproxen and Ketorolac that will hopefully reduce the inflammation and the fluid already in the pericardium. If push comes to shove, I'll have to perform a procedure called Pericardiocentesis. What that entails is having a thin needle inserted through the chest wall into the pericardial sac to drain the fluid located inside." Dr. Michaels said in answer to the question.

"One more thing doc, how long before we'll know whether or not the drugs are working?" John asked needing to know.

"I wish I could tell you John. It could be anywhere from twenty four to seventy two hours. The length of time we can wait will depend on just how much fluid builds up in the pericardium around your ailing son's heart."

"Okay, thanks for being honest with us doc. Can we have a few minutes alone with Sammy before you move him back to the ICU." John asked

"Sure, just let us know when you're finished" Shane said before walking out the door to give the small family some time alone together.

After Shane had left the room, John reached out a sterile glove covered hand and brushed the sweat soaked hair from Sammy's face. "You know kiddo, you really are causing your old man to go gray before his time. So how about we make a deal. You work on getting better and I'll working on being a better father to both of you boys. I'll work on listening more and arguing less. Please Sammy, you're all that Dean and I have left and we can't lose you tiger."

"Dad's right Sammy, you are all that we have left and we would never survive if we lose you dude. So you better fight with everything you've got little brother because if you leave me, I'll follow you and haunt your ass into eternity. You hear me Sammy? You fight damn it because I love you and I don't want to lose you." At this point, Dean began to sob harshly as the tears flooded his eyes and fell down his face. He felt his knees go weak and started towards the floor only to be caught by his father's hands before his knees could impact with the cold linoleum.

John quickly lowered himself and Dean to the floor as he pulled his oldest into a firm hug. "I've got you Ace, I've got you" John stated while he rocked his oldest in his arms as Dean finally let everything out. He saw the door to Sam's room open and Dr. Michaels start over towards him and Dean but waved him off whispering "I've got him." He nodded as Shane informed him that they were moving Sammy up to the ICU. His heart nearly broke in the next minutes as he heard Dean whispering over and over "Please don't die Sammy, please don't leave me."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

A few minutes later, Bobby and the others returned to the hospital carrying a bag of burgers and fries for both John and Dean. They were in a good mood after having taking the time to stop by their motel room and freshen up with a shower. Their moods instantly deflated however as they walked into the room that Sammy had been in to find the bed empty and John cradling a sobbing Dean on the floor.

"Oh my God, Sammy" Bobby whispered brokenly suspecting the worst from the sight that met his eyes.

Knowing immediately what Bobby was thinking, John stated "He's still alive but he suffered a major setback and they had to take him back to the ICU."

"Damn it, what happened?" asked Joshua as he bent down and massaged Dean's shoulders with his muscular hands.

"Sammy got some really bad pains in his chest after he threw up earlier. The doc thinks that he is suffering from pericarditis." John answered

"Pericarditis? What in the hell is that?" questioned Caleb.

"It's inflammation of the sac that surrounds Sammy's heart. The doctor said it is a secondary infection that was caused by the MRSA bacteria in Sammy's body. The kid also has fluid building up in there and they might have to insert a needle in his chest to draw it out if the medications they're giving him don't work."

"How dangerous is this pericarditis?" Bobby questioned knowing there had to be more with the way Dean was acting.

John scrubbed a hand across his weary face as he looked up at the others with glistening eyes. "Very dangerous! The doc says that if they can't handle the fluid build up quickly enough, it will put too much pressure on the ventricles in Sammy's heart leading to a stroke or even death."

Pastor Jim chose that very moment to walk into the room. "We just have to believe that God knows best John. I'm sure He will guide the doctor's hands and that Samuel will come out of this with flying colors."

"I'm not sure I believe in anything anymore Jim after everything my family has been through. When will it finally be enough? It's like the Winchester name is cursed and things just seek us out to hurt us."

"I know it seems like the bad side is winning John, but you've got to stand strong. Mary wouldn't want you to give up, she'd want you to be the solid foundation for your boys to take their strength from. Time will heal the wounds you and your boys have incurred. Trust me."

"I'm trying Jim, but I just don't know if I have the strength to take much more" John informed his dear friend as his shoulders slumped seemingly in defeat.

"That's when you lean on us John. You and the boys will never be alone in this fight. We'll always be here by your side" Bobby said as he placed a firm hand on John's shoulder. "Let us help carry the burden for a while"

John sighed loudly as he nodded his head and closed his eyes in exhaustion and leaned back against the wall with a now sleeping Dean still held firmly in his arms.

Caleb pulled the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around the two weary Winchesters. Looking over at Caleb and Bobby, he said "Jim and I will stay here and watch over these two until they awaken. Why don't you two got sit with Sammy in case he wakes up. John and Dean wouldn't want him to be alone right now."

"Yeah, you're right" said Joshua as he clamped a hand on Bobby's shoulder. "Let's go old man, we've been put on guard duty to protect and watch over a certain little tiger."

"Old man my ass. I'll have you know I can out run, out fight, and out shoot you any day of the week ya damned idjit" Bobby stated with a growl.

"Sure ya can Bobby sure ya can. Now let's go, I'm anxious to get to Sammy." Joshua said as he walked out the door. He needed to see that the kid he had loved since he was a toddler was still alive and fighting with his own eyes. He couldn't help but think of the time he had first met the toddler at Bobby's place.

_He had been sitting at the table at Bobby's place getting ready to eat breakfast when suddenly he felt a tug on the leg of his jeans. He looked down to see a chocolate haired toddler looking up at him with the most expressive puppy dog eyes he had ever seen in his life. Sammy had his chubby little arms reached out towards him in a gesture clearly stating that he wanted to be picked up. As he placed the toddler in his lap, Sammy reached into his plate and grabbed some of the scrambled eggs in his little fist and took them up to his mouth. By the time that Sammy had finished eating, Joshua had scrambled eggs mixed with Sammy slobber all over his jeans. _

As Joshua walked into Sammy's room at the ICU, his heart broke at the sight of seeing the kid he loved so much hooked up to a heart monitor and once again on oxygen. It scared him to see sow many wires were attached to the kid who was so pale that he almost blended in with the pristine white hospital sheets. He walked over and stood by the bed as he took one of Sam's hands into his own. He reached his other hand up to swipe the long bangs away from Sammy's face. "We're here for you tiger and we'll be right here as long as you need us. Don't worry about your dad and Dean, they're getting some much needed rest with Caleb and Jim watching over them. You just worry about getting better kiddo."

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Going Through the Motions Ch. 15**

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own them. I only wish I did! Making no profit either here folks. Unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously**_**: **__Joshua walked over and stood by the bed as he took one of Sam's hands into his own. He reached his other hand up to swipe the long bangs away from Sammy's face. "We're here for you tiger and we'll be right here as long as you need us. Don't worry about your dad and Dean, they're getting some much needed rest with Caleb and Jim watching over them. You just worry about getting better kiddo."_

Bobby's heart ached for Joshua knowing how much it was hurting him to see Sammy so damned sick once again. Joshua had never married or had any children of his own, but he had taken an instant liking to Sammy and that bond only grown and solidified throughout the years. Sure, Joshua had a special place in his heart for Dean too, but the innocence Sammy had exhibited as a toddler had captured Joshua heart, mind and soul and refused to let him go. He knew Joshua couldn't even remember the time when Sammy wasn't a part of his life.

"He's going to be fine Joshua, you know that right? I mean he's a Winchester and Winchesters never give up" Bobby extolled as he placed a comforting hand on Joshua's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know that Bobby. It just hurts like hell to see him lying in that bed and hooked up to so many damned wires. The kid is so damned innocent and it's not fair that he is having to struggle for his life. If anyone deserves to live it's Sammy. Hell Bobby, I would take his place in a heartbeat if I could" Joshua stated as a single tear rolled down his sun tanned cheek.

"We all would, that goes without saying. But this is Sammy's battle to fight whether we like it or not. All we can do is be here for him and his family, give them our support and hope it's enough" Bobby stated wistfully as he watched the lines on the heart monitor move in response to the beat of Sammy's heart.

"I know you're right Bobby, but that doesn't mean I have to like it" Joshua ground out through clenched teeth wishing that he could do more. If there was one thing he hated, it was being forced to sit on the sidelines and watch and not be able to help. Pulling a chair up beside Sammy's bed, Joshua sat down to stand guard over the boy he had come to think of as a son.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

While Caleb sat in a chair quietly watching as his best friend slept while clutching his oldest child in his arms, he couldn't help but think about how much this small family had come to mean to him. He had always thought of himself as a loner who didn't need anybody and he preferred living that way since hunting was a dangerous job. He couldn't imagine asking anybody to share his life knowing that he could be killed at anytime. He couldn't imagine putting a wife and children through the hardships that came with constantly being on the move. All of that changed however when he met the Winchesters. Over time, they had situated themselves into his life and made him realize what he had been missing. Sure the life of a hunter was hard, but John did the best he could to protect those boys, and in turn, they gave him the strength to go on.

While Caleb watched over the sleeping hunters, Jim went out to ask the nurses not to disturb them if at all possible knowing that the two eldest Winchesters desperately needed the sleep. He explained how worried he was about their health and how much they needed to rest. He was relieved when the nurses agreed not to disturb them as long as the room wasn't needed. They themselves had seen how exhausted the men were from constantly staying by their youngest one's bedside.

As Caleb continued to watch over the Winchesters, he couldn't help but notice that even in sleep, the Winchesters were tormented by the affliction that Sammy was now facing. This was obvious by the deep frown lines that marred John's face and the way that Dean twitched every so often within his father's grasp. He wished he could just click his fingers and the overwhelming burden of Sammy's sickness would be taken from their shoulders allowing them to rest undisturbed by bad dreams. As Dean whimpered in his sleep, Caleb started to move towards them only to halt his forward progress as John automatically drew him in tighter and whispered "S'okay son" without even waking, his fathering instinct automatically kicking in.

Caleb wondered whether or not he should wake the sleeping hunters knowing how stiff they would be when they woke up from sleeping on the hard linoleum floor. But then he remembered some of the hunts that they had done together and ended up sleeping in much worse places so he chose to let them sleep. He looked up as Jim re-entered the room and smiled gratefully when Jim handed him a cup of steaming hot black coffee.

"You've been standing watch for a few hours now. Go take a break Caleb, I'll watch over them for a while" Jim said before sipping on his own cup of coffee laced with cream and sugar.

"Thanks for the offer Jim, but I think I'll stay. I want to be here to offer my support when John and Dean wake up."

Jim totally understood Caleb's reluctance to leave the sleeping Winchesters. Caleb had taken John under his wing years ago as a novice hunter and they had quickly became the best of friends. Through working on many hunt's together, Caleb and John had come to value each other's skills and trusted one another implicitly. If Jim didn't know better, he would have sworn they were brothers from the bond they shared.

"You know, the Winchesters are going to need a place to stay for a couple of months once Sammy gets out of here so that he can fully recuperate and regain his strength" Jim informed the hunter sitting beside him. "I'm hoping they will agree to come to Blue Earth and stay with me for a couple of months."

"You'll have a fight on your hands there pastor" Caleb stated with a small grin. "Bobby's already mentioned having them come to his place and you know what a mother hen the old coot is when it comes to Sammy."

"That I do" Jim replied quietly remembering all of the times that Bobby had taken care of the youngest Winchester while his daddy was out hunting.

"Ya know, if you two would quit your yapping, a person could actually get some sleep around here" John mumbled as he opened his eyes and gazed over at the two men.

"Sorry about that Johnny" Caleb quipped as he lowered his head. "Didn't mean to wake you.

"S'okay, we need to go check on Sammy anyway" John said as he felt Dean shifting against him. "You awake there sport?"

"Yes sir and I'm sorry"

"Sorry for what?" John questioned as Dean pushed himself away from him.

"For losing it the way I did. I should never have broken down like that and put more weight onto your shoulders" Dean replied hanging his head in shame.

"Don't you do that Dean. Don't you dare be ashamed for loving your brother as much as you do. Beside, I'm your father, you're supposed to be able to rest your troubles on me. Now what do you say we get up to the ICU and see how that brother of yours is doing."

"Sounds great" Dean said as he pushed himself to his feet, more than ready to be back at his baby brother's side.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Joshua was lounging by Sammy's bed reading a hot rod magazine when he heard voices out in the hallway,. He put his magazine down and glanced up just in time to see John and the others walking into the room. "Good to see you two looking better" he stated as he thoroughly looked over John and Dean. They still had dark lines under their eyes and Dean's eyes were still a bit puffy, but at least they didn't look as bedraggled as they did earlier.

"How's Sammy, has the doctor been in to check on him?" Dean asked as he sat on the end of his brother's hospital bed and rubbed his blanket covered leg.

"No, he should be in shortly though according to the nurse who checked Sammy's vital signs just before you walked in."

"Speak of the devil" Caleb announced as he saw Dr, Michaels walking into the room.

"I take it you fellas were talking about me" Shane said with a smile as he walked into the room.

"Yeah we were and I've got to tell you doc that I've been thinking" Caleb stated with a serious expression. "I've been thinking that maybe we ought to place Sammy in a sterilized cocoon of some kind where nothing is able to get in to him."

The sounds of snickering were immediately heard as Dean began to laugh. "What's so funny Ace?" Caleb questioned as he placed his hands on his hips and glared at Dean.

"Are you nuts Caleb? Sammy would never agree to that and how the hell would we move it around in the Impala anyway?" Dean questioned though more giggles.

"Yeah well, well what about a damned space suit then?" Caleb inquired waiting to see what Dean would have to say to that idea. "At least he would still be protected from any germs that way."

"Caleb, do you know what it would do to my boy if he was cut off from being able to feel human contact or touch. Sammy's not a hardass like the rest of us. He doesn't thrive on being stoic and not showing his emotions. He needs to feel loved whether it's something as simple as running my fingers though his hair or pulling him into an embrace. Sammy would never survive if he were forced to live in a completely sterile environment unable to touch anybody." John said as he carded his fingers through Sammy's hair.

Shane listened to the banter going on between the men as he checked on his patient. When he heard the sterilized cocoon mentioned, he wondered if Caleb knew just what kind of life that would have meant for Sam. It would be a lonely life for the young man who was so obviously loved by the men around him. He was about to mention the hardship that would come with that kind of life, but heard Sam's father speak up instead. After hearing what John had to say, he had to whole heartedly agree with the man.

"He's right you know. Sam would never survive in that kind of environment, being shut off from life. Whether you realize it or not, the human body cannot survive without contact. Think of it as being shipwrecked on a deserted island with nobody around. You would slowly lose your sanity as your body began to crave human contact, just the comforting touch of knowing that somebody cared.

"Yeah, guess you're right since you put it that way. Jeez, I wouldn't want to put that on my worse enemy, much less somebody I care a great deal for" Caleb said in apology as silence overtook the room.

"So uh doc, how's my little brother doing?" Dean questioned to break the silence.

"Dean, I'm sorry to say that the crackling sounds in his lung have increased in frequency" Shane answered honestly. "If things continue this way, I will have to perform the Pericardiocentesis tomorrow or we risk Sam going into cardiac arrest."

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Going Through the Motions Ch. 16**

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own them. I only wish I did! Making no profit either here folks. Unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

**Previously**_**: **__"Dean, I'm sorry to say that the crackling sounds in his lung have increased in frequency" Shane answered honestly. "If things continue this way, I will have to perform the Pericardiocentesis tomorrow or we risk Sam going into cardiac arrest."_

Dean nodded his acknowledgement of the words Shane had said since his throat was suddenly too tight to speak. He knew within his heart that Sammy would end up having to have the procedure done because that was Winchester luck and there was no escaping it. He sighed as he ran his fingers through Sammy's hair. "Whatever happens little brother, I will be right there beside you every step of the way" he whispered as he thought about what the procedure would encompass. It scared him to even think about a needle being plunged into Sammy's chest, especially with all the things that could go wrong.

As John watched both of his sons, he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in the way that Dean was so attentive towards his baby brother. Sure, he felt bad about having left the boys alone so much as they grew, but it had helped to establish a bond between the boys that could never be broken except by death. He shuddered as that last part crossed his mind praying that Sammy wouldn't be taken away from them just when he and his baby boy had finally became close once again.

"Hey Sammy, once you get out of here, I think we need to go see the Grand Canyon dude" Dean said trying to give his brother a reason to get better quickly. "We keep talking about it but we've never taken the time to actually do it. So I am promising you right now kiddo that I WILL take you to there if you'll just fight this and get better." Dean watched for signs that his brother had heard what he said. He was crestfallen to see that everything stayed the same as Sammy remained asleep. With a melancholy sigh, Dean lowered his head and placed it on Sammy's bed beside his brother's arm. He was just too damned tired to try and remain upbeat about the situation. Within moments, the sound of light snoring could be heard as Dean succumbed to sleep.

"Looks like the boys have the right idea" Bobby stated to the other hunters. "We could be in for a long day tomorrow depending on what happens so we better get some sleep ourselves." The others all nodded their assent as they stretched out on the floor or relaxed in the reclining chairs placed in Sammy's room. Just before he fell asleep, John counted his blessings of having good friends who were willing to stand beside them in their time of need.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Deep into the night, John and the others were startled awake as they heard a loud, shrill beeping sound going off in the room. Dean pushed himself up off the bed and John jumped to his feet just as Dr. Michaels and Nurse Ali came running into the room. "What the hell is happening" Dean asked, his voice tinged with fear.

"It looks like Sammy can't wait any longer" Shane stated as he viewed the readout on Sam's heart monitor. "Sam's heart is beginning to suffer from the fluid buildup in the pericardium. We're going to have to do the Pericardiocentesis procedure now. I'm sorry, but I must ask you all to wait out in the hallway while I perform the procedure."

"Sorry doc, but I'm not leaving" Dean stated firmly as he grasped Sammy's hand. "There's no way in hell I am going to leave him alone when you'll be sticking a frigging needle into his chest. I want him to know that somebody is here for him and that he's not alone."

Shane took a deep breath and was about to argue with Dean when he saw the desperate pleading look that begged for understanding in Dean's eyes. "I'll allow you to stay as long as you don't interfere and do exactly as I say. Of course your father will have to agree with this and you will need to scrub with some antibacterial soap to keep the room as sanitary as possible."

"Whatever you say doc" Dean agreed. He would agree to anything as long as it allowed him to remain by Sammy's side. He breathed a sigh of relief when his father consented to allow him to stay and then watched as John and the others left the room. He felt just a moment of guilt knowing how hard it must have been on his dad to walk out that door instead of staying himself. He would have to remember to thank his father for putting his own needs aside so that he could be with his baby brother.

Turning to the nurse by his side, Shane said "Ali, I need you to clean the area just below Sam's breastbone" as he gathered the equipment he would need to perform the procedure. He applied a local anesthetic to Sam's chest while Dean scrubbed up. Once Shane felt the area was numb enough, he inserted the Pericardiocentesis needle into Sam's chest using an echocardiogram machine to help position the needle. Once he had ascertained that the needle had reached the correct area, he placed a guide wire into Sam's chest and removed the needle and replaced it with a pericardial catheter to start withdrawing the fluid. Once the procedure was completed and the fluid had been drained from the pericardium, Shane allowed John and the others to come back into the room.

"Well, it took us a couple of hours, but we were able to remove enough fluid from the pericardium to allow Sam's heart to return to a normal sinus rhythm. I don't think we'll have any more problems since the infection also seems to be clearing up. I've added another sedative with a slight painkiller to Sam's IV which will allow him to rest comfortably the rest of the night. I suggest that some of you go home or to a nearby motel and get some rest yourselves since most of you are looking a little bedraggled."

"Thanks doc for your concern, but we'll get some rest once Sammy is totally out of danger" Bobby intoned for himself and the others knowing they felt the same way.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

The following morning found Sammy feeling much better as he sat up in bed and watched the others sleeping, some of them on the floor. He smiled at the thought of the hunters giving up a night in a comfortable bed just to stay with him. He had always assumed that the only family he had was Dean and his dad, but now he knew just how wrong he was.

"They all love you ya know!"

Startled, Sam looked over to the other side of his bed to see Dean smiling at him with the biggest smile he had ever seen encompassing his brother's face.

"Each and everyone of them have been here throughout your whole illness Sammy, watching over you---over us I should say. I honestly don't know what we would have done without their support on the days that…well you know" Dean stated with a quiver in his voice as he grasped his brother's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Yeah I know. Sorry I put all of you through so much worry" Sam apologized knowing what it must have did to Dean watching him suffer and not knowing if he would survive.

"Don't you do that Sammy, don't apologize for something you had no control over. We've gotten through it and that's all that matters now, well that and you getting out of this damned place so no more setbacks okay bitch" Dean said as he mussed Sam's hair.

"Jerk" Sam mused as he leaned into Dean's touch feeling enormous comfort in it.

"About damn time you woke up kiddo" John whispered as he pushed himself up off the cot that he had been sleeping on and walked over to his boys. "I thought you were going to pull a Rumplestilskin on us and cause me to go completely gray before my time."

"You mean you haven't already been coloring your hair old man?" Dean quipped with a smirk on his face and a gleam in his eyes.

"Watch it smartass or I might show you just how well this old man can still take you over his knee and pound some sense into that behind of yours" John deadpanned.

"Owwwkay then" Dean replied as he rubbed his stubbled jaw. He looked at Sammy with a sly look and said "Guess our old man is getting cranky in his old age."

"That's it" grumbled John as he quickly reached across Sammy's hospital bed and grabbed Dean by the front of his shirt and pulled him towards him. Before Dean could say a word, John leaned in and kissed his oldest on the cheek totally leaving Dean speechless. "What's the matter there Ace? Has the cat got your tongue?"

"Oh gross, that was just wrong" Dean stated as he reached up to wipe at his jaw. He suddenly heard the sound of laughter and looked over to see Jim, Joshua, Bobby and Caleb had all awakened and witnessed what John had done. His face turned a bright red as he realized he would most likely never be able to live the event down now. "One word out of any of you and I won't be responsible for what I do"

"Now Dean, why would you even think we would want to tell anybody about John kissing his little bitty boy?" Caleb jibed just before he felt a pillow smack him in the face. Soon the sounds of giggling could be heard throughout the ICU as Sammy and the others laughed at Caleb and Dean going at each other.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

A week later Sammy was released from the hospital as the Winchesters loaded up the car and headed for Sioux City, South Dakota and Singer Salvage Yard. Bobby and the others had left three days prior to Sammy's release to clean and sanitize the place before Sammy's arrival. Sam was sleeping in the back seat with his head pillowed on Dean's shoulder while John did the driving. As John glanced every so often to the rearview mirror, he couldn't help but think about how lucky they were. Sammy had survived a deadly disease and their family had came out of it closer than they had ever been before and he had wonderful friends he could depend on and that loved his sons deeply.

The ride went relatively quick and before he knew it, John was pulling into Bobby's place. He parked the car as close to the front porch as possible so that Sammy wouldn't have to walk to far since he was still pretty weak from his bout with the MRSA. After he got out of the car, he reached in to help Sammy out and then wrapped his arm around Sam's waist in support as Dean stood on the other side of his brother ready to help if needed. They climbed the stairs quickly and was met at the door by Bobby who moved aside to allow them entrance into his house. Dean whistled in appreciation as he scanned the room. "Damn Bobby, you sure this is your house?" he asked as his eyes took in just how tidy the room now was. Books were no longer stacked all over the floors but had been placed on bookshelves along the walls. The carpet had been cleaned and the furniture had been dusted.

"Shut it ya idjit" Bobby said as he pulled Sam into a hug. "It sure is good to see you out of that hospital bed tiger. We got the upstairs room ready for you and that idjit brother of yours. When you're ready to eat, I've also got a pot of soup slow cooking on the stove."

"Thanks Bobby, maybe later" Sam replied as his dad led him over to the couch where Dean had already placed a throw pillow so he could lay down and get some more rest. He had no sooner sat down than his dad kneeled on the floor and started pulling his shoes off.

"Dad, I'm not an invalid" Sam groaned in a tired voice.

"Didn't say you were kiddo, but I'm your dad and it's my right to take care of you so get used to it. Whether you like it or not, you're going to be mother-henned until we decide your well enough for it to stop.

"Great" groaned Sam through a yawn as he felt his dad lift his legs and place them on the couch while Dean placed a blanket over him. He fell asleep thinking maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

**THE END **_**Thanks to all of you who read and/or reviewed as it truly made the story so much more easier to write knowing what you liked.**_


End file.
